El rojo es el color de la sangre y el amor
by Secret Alice
Summary: Etsuko es un angel caido que perdio su memoria, Sebastian es un demonio que la ama, sin embargo su relacion es complicada, llegara Etsuko a enamorarse de el, o caera en manos de alguien mas? SebastianxOc
1. Prologo

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian**

* * *

**Yo: Nee, Sebastian-chan!**_  
_

**Sebastian: Nani? **

**Yo: Voy a hacer un fic de ti okay?**

**Sebastian: Me halaga señorita.**

**Yo: No es necesaria la formalidad, somos amigos no?**

**Sebastian: Si eso desea usted.**

**Yo: Bueno, vean como me queda mi fic de Sebastian-chan y Etsuko-chan.**

**Sebastian: Nani? Quien?**

**Yo: Ahora lo descubres, por cierto, no eres tan servicial y amable que digamos en el fic (murmuros inentendibles al final)**

**Sebastian: Nani?**

**Yo: Betsuni.**

* * *

** Prologo:**

_Estoy en cuarto negro. No puedo ver nada más que sangre tirado en el piso junto con tres cuerpos. Mi ropa y cara esta manchada de sangre. Me veo a mi misma sonriendo mientras sostengo una guadaña negra con figuras circulares plateadas en el mango. Caen gotas de sangre por la guadaña._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontré a mi misma tirada en un sofá con un vestido rojo carmesí. Mi pelo café medio ondulado estaba suelto. Estaba en una fiesta a la que mis padres me trajeron con ellos. Pero según recuerdo había venido a la fiesta con el pelo recogido muy formal.

-Oh, ya despertaste querida.- oí a mi madre decir mientras le avisaba a mi padre. Como odio a ellos dos.

-Tan rápido, pero creí que con la cantidad de droga que le dimos seria suficiente para al menos hasta que termináramos de discutir el trato.- oí a mi padre susurrar.

Vi a un hombre con ellos, era un señor de al menos 40 años con cabello café claro.

Me levante del sofá rápido, no tenia idea de que hacer, pero estaba segura que no era quedarme sentada y mucho menos en un lugar donde era muy vulnerable.

-Esta bien hija, solo estamos despidiéndonos, en un momento regresaremos a la mansión.- me dice mi madre para tranquilizarme.

De algo estaba segura, estas personas no eran confiables. Con solo saber las palabras clave droga y trato supuse que mis padres me pensaban vender. ¿Pero por qué? Nunca les falte al respeto aunque los odiara, siempre los he complacido y he destacado en todo lo que hago por ellos. ¿Por qué decidieron hacer algo así?

Tome una copa de vidrio que estaba cerca y la rompí para que quedara una punta afilada.

-Cálmate ya hija, no ganaras nada si te lastimas.- Me dice mi padre.

Me reí lentamente con ese comentario y les sonreí de manera perversa.

-la que saldrá herida no seré yo.- dije mientras los atravesaba rápidamente con el vidrio de aquella copa. Al último quedo el señor con el que mis padres hablaban.-nee, ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto al señor dirigiéndole el vidrio afilado.

-Aunque me mates no te escaparas aquí, quien te pidió fue el cuervo no yo. Y el siempre obtiene lo que quiere, nadie le gana, mucho menos una niña tan inocente como tu, Aihara Etsuko.- me dice el señor sin responderme.

- Veo que mi actuación en la fiesta te engaño fácilmente ¿o no?- le digo mientras rio burlonamente.-Esa joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que era buena con todos no existe. La única que existe es esta chica castaña de 17 que esta enfrente de ti a punto de matarte- le digo mientras le encajo el vidrio en el ojo y luego en el pecho. Mientras su sangre va bajando por su cuerpo me rio felizmente de él.

Tomo un palillo de madera y tomo un poco de la sangre del señor para escribir en un papel. –Si planeas atraparme te tendrás que esforzar mas que eso.- Escribo en el pedazo de papel.

-Cielos, tendré que lastimarme un poco para no ser sospechosa.- Me digo a mi misma. ¿Y quien será ese "cuervo" del que me hablo aquel señor?

* * *

**Yo: Bueno es mi primer fic asi que por favor no sean tan ruds con los reviews**

**Sebastian: Ni siquiera sali en una sola linea. Que no se supone que el fic seria de mi? **

**Yo: Jeje, komenasai, tenia que hablar de Etsuko-chan primero. Dejen reviews porfavor, acepto de todo menos insultos.**

**Sebastian: Por favor alguien haga entrar en razon a la señorita.**

**Yo: Oye! **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** SebastianxOoc**

**Yo: Bueno, ya regrese a continuar con el fic :D**

**Sebastian: Pero señorita, si apenas a recibido un review.**

**Yo: Lo se (llorando), pero bueno, esperare a que lleguen mas y ojala con este capi lleguen mas reviews.**

**Sebastian: Que rápido se recupera.**

**Yo: Bueno bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capi, ojala les guste.**

**Capitulo 1: Es solo un juego llamado destino. **

**Pov. Etsuko**

-Segura que esta bien señorita, debería de ir a un hospital a que le revisen su pierna.-Me dice el policía que esta enfrente de mi.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse.- Le digo mientras le sonrío.

Me voy caminando por las calles hechas de ladrillo. Es increíble como alguien te puede creer que eres inocente con solo mostrarles una herida en la pierna y decir que fue te la hizo el asesino.

Duele un poco, era de esperarse. Tuve que clavarme un cuchillo en la pierna para que fuera convincente de que me lo hizo un asesino.

-Vaya vaya, una señorita no debería de caminar tan seguramente con una herida.- Oigo a un hombre decirme de atrás.

Me volteo rápidamente y veo a un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos usando un traje negro y con guantes blancos.

_Sangre, mucha sangre, ¿por qué?, no dejo de ver sangre._

Me sacudo la cabeza para despejar mi mente, otra vez estos molestos pensamientos.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Me pregunta el extraño. Como le respondería una pregunta tan obvia. Es claro que no estoy bien.

Ignoro al joven hombre y continúo caminando. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta persona.

Aparecen otros cinco hombres enfrente de mí, todos tenían cuchillos.

-No es el comportamiento que una noble como usted debería tener, o me equivoco.- Me dice el joven pelinegro.

Ya me esta comenzando a fastidiar esta persona, porque en este momento tiene que aparecer.

_Matar, debo matar mas. Esas almas serán todas mías. _

De nuevo estos pensamientos raros. Supongo que hare caso a la parte de matar. ¿Pero como los matare si no tengo nada cerca de mí como para usarlo de arma?

-No me digas, algo de esto tiene que ver con el cuervo.- Digo fríamente al pelinegro.

-Vaya vaya, la señorita es mas lista que lo que creí.- Dijo el pelinegro burlonamente.

Me dan ganas de descuartizarlo lentamente para verlo sufrir.

Probablemente él es el cuervo, si ese es el caso, entonces debo de irme de aquí rápido, no seria sabio el atacarlo con una herida en mi pierna.

Continúo caminando hacia adelante sin darles importancia a los hombres que me miran con ojos pervertidos y lujuriosos. Uno se me acerca con el cuchillo para detenerme y le doblo el brazo. Se oye el crujido del hueso de su brazo rompiéndose.

-Nos vemos pronto, Etsuko-chan- Me dice el pelinegro.

¿Porque me hablo con tanta confianza! Ni siquiera lo conozco. (_cuando te hablan por tu nombre en japonés y le ponen el honorifico chan es porque te tiene afecto) _

Como me dan ganas de golpear a ese pelinegro baka!

* * *

**Yo: Espero les halla gustado**

**Sebastian: Disculpe señorita, pero porque hizo que le hablara a la señorita Aihara tan irrespetuosamente. (tratando de evitar golpearme)**

**Yo: Jeje, komene Sebastian-chan. Pero tu sabes que disfrutaste decir eso para molestarla.**

**Sebastian: Pues admito que fue entretenido verla enojar.**

**Etsuko: Nani?(aura aterradora saliendo de Etsuko-chan)**

**Yo: Oh, Etsuko-chan, como llegaste aqui?**

**Etsuko: Escuche la voz de este baka y vine a ver si lo mataba de una vez**

**Sebastian: Oh, Etsuko-chan, que alegria volver a verte.**

**Etsuko: Baka. (dice etsuko mientras golpea a sebastian-chan)**

**Yo: Bueno, por favor dejen reviews. Sino hare que Etsuko los turture de castigo.**

**Etsuko: Lo haría con gusto. (sonrisa diabolica)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** SebastianxOoc**

* * *

**Yo: Aquí estoy de nuevo para continuar con el fic!**

**Etsuko: Genial, me muero de ganas. (Sarcasmo)**

**Sebastian: Etsuko-chan, no es correcto decir cosas tan mal educadas. No es propio de una noble.**

**Etsuko: Baka, ya te dije que no me hables por mi nombre. **

**Yo: Bueno, ya tranquilícense.**

**Etsuko: Hi. **

**Sebastian: Hi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La vida de un farsante**

**Pov. Sebastian**

Ahh, ¿que hare con Etsuko? Tal vez no debí dejarla irse. Pero ella parecía peligrosa en ese momento.

Su cara de enojo es tan linda. Pero claro, solo fue una pequeña venganza por haber matado a alguien a quien ya le había pagado para que me la trajera.

-Disculpe señor, pero todavía no ha pagado la cuenta. ¿Piensa ordenar algo mas?- Me pregunta el cantinero nerviosamente.

-No pienso pagar, tiene algún problema con eso.- Le digo mientras le muestro un cuchillo.

-Yo no, quien se enojara será el jefe.- Dice mientras aparece otro hombre atrás de él.

-¿Con que no quieres pagar eh?-Dice mientras pone su mano en la mesa. -¿Sabes lo que te hare si no pagas?-Me dice tratando de amenazarme.

Vaya que humano tan incrédulo. Que imprudente de su parte decirle cosas así a un demonio.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Me dice el humano enojado.

De pronto se oye la puerta abriéndose fuertemente y escucho unos chiflidos seguidos de un suspiro. Volteo a ver quien había llegado y se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a la persona que mas quería ver.

* * *

**Pov. Etsuko**

Estoy tan irritada por el encuentro con ese baka pelinegro que decidí ir al primer bar que encontrara para desquitarme. No tiene mucho sentido tratar de hacerlo en realidad, nunca me he embriagado con el alcohol.

Escucho chiflidos al abrir la puerta del bar y no puedo evitar suspirar. No soporto la gente que hace cosas sin una razón lo suficientemente buena. Voy hacia donde esta la cantina y pido una caguama con un vaso con hielos aparte.

-Nee, ¿no crees que esa bebida esta un poco grande para ti?- Se burla una chica.

-Nee, ¿no crees que ese busto que tienes es un poco chico para ti?- Le respondo mientras me sirvo la caguama en el vaso y me lo tomo de un tiro.

-¿Tienes edad como para beber?-Pregunta la chica.

-Eso no importa es linda, oye hermosa mejor ignora a esta chica y ven a divertirte conmigo, no importa que tengas 15 o 16.-Me dice.

-No gracias, y tengo 18 ignorante.- Le respondo mientras me sirvo otro vaso lleno y lo tomo rápido.

-¿Porque tu!- Me dice enojado.

Dejo el vaso a un lado y mejor bebo desde la botella. La termino y pido otra.

-Vaya vaya, no es apropiado que este bebiendo tanto señorita.- Escucho esa voz irritante de ese baka de nuevo.

-Urusai.- Le digo mientras me tomo la otra caguama entera y pido otra más.

Oigo su risa fastidiosa y me tomo la otra caguama.

-Otra mas, vaya señorita, espero no termine ebria.- Me dice fastidiando.

* * *

**Pov. Sebastian**

Es tan entretenido ver como Etsuko-chan se enoja. Es increíble como puede tomar tantas caguamas y sigue hablando con la misma fluidez. Esta será ya la quinta que se acaba y todavía pidió otra.

-Como si fuera a pasar, en mi vida me he embriagado.- Me dice enojada. Pareciera decepcionada de ello.

Enserio que esta chica es diferente a las demás humanas. Pero claro, eso es por que ella no es humana. Se nota en sus ojos azul violeta, el rojo de uno como yo diluido en el azul de aquellos ojos tan fríos.

-Oye tu, ¿piensas pagar o no?- Me dice el molesto jefe del lugar de nuevo.

-Lo hare cuando esa chica pague.-Le respondí. Al ver la forma en la que ella bebía sin quedar ni siquiera un poco mareada se alejó.

* * *

**Yo: Espero les haya gustado, en verdad batalle para poder terminarlo todo hoy, espero me lleguen reviews.**

**Etsuko: Claro que los recibiras, sino, alguien tendrá que pagar por hacerme pasar por eso por nada.**

**Sebastian: Etsuko-chan, no hay porque ser tan vulgares.**

**Etsuko: Lo dice el baka que me llama Etsuko-chan sin conocerme.**

**Yo: Dejen reviews porfavor!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** SebastianxOoc**

* * *

**Yo: Aquí estoy de nuevo para continuar con el fic, agradezco los reviews que me han dado.**

**Sebastian: Y Porque demoro tanto señorita? (Ocultando ira con su sonrisa típica)**

**Yo: Komene… Mis padres me castigaron la laptop y hasta ahora pude subirlo. **

**Sebastian: ¿Y Etsuko-chan? ¿No me digas que sigue bebiendo alcohol?**

**Etsuko: Baka! No estoy bebiendo alcohol, deja de fastidiar, solo estaba ida.**

**Yo: Bueno, este capi va a ser la mayor parte contado por Sebastian-chan.**

**Sebastian: ¿Nani?**

**Etsuko: Que vas a ser la mayor parte del capi el narrador… Baka.**

**Yo: Bueno disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La humanidad en mi opinión es…**

**Pov. Etsuko**

Ese baka! No puedo creer que me lo hay a topado de nuevo. Cada vez me dan mas ganas de ahorcarlo. Por mientras solo cerrare los ojos e intentare dormir.

_Estoy encima de una pila de cuerpos muertos. Tengo una guadaña__en mis manos que esta llena de sangre. Sonrió mientras mis ojos se tornan rojos._

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama. Otra vez estos sueños raros. Sera mejor si despejo mi mente y salgo un rato afuera. Me levanto de mi cama gigante y la tiendo con una sabana de seda color marfil y un edredón carmesí hecho del algodón mas fino. Abro una puerta de madera de caoba y entro a mi armario. (Vivía en una mansión después de todo, era de esperarse que tuviera tantos lujos.)

Tomo un vestido negro con rojo, me lo pongo y me pongo tacones rojos. Abro la puerta del armario, salgo de mi cuarto y comienzo a bajar las escaleras rápidamente mientras tengo los ojos cerrados. Suspiro al bajar todas las escaleras frustradamente. De nuevo no me tropecé al bajar ciegamente, esto ya se me ha hecho demasiado raro. No es algo que una persona normal pueda hacer.

* * *

**Pov. Sebastian**

-Por favor, tenga piedad. Le prometo que le pagare lo que le debo en cuanto pueda. Tengo una familia que mantener.-Me dice el hombre que esta delante de mi arrodillado en el piso igual que un cerdo.

-Los humanos no saben cumplir promesas.- Le digo mientras le rompo el cuello y luego le remuevo la cabeza haciendo que salpique un poco de sangre en mi rostro. Me quito la sangre con mi mano y luego me la lamo.

Vaya día, tuve que gastar mi tiempo matando idiotas y no pude ver a Etsuko. Que mal que ella no me recuerde. Pero bueno, por eso es que volví a la Tierra.

De ninguna manera habría regresado para formar un contrato de nuevo. Menos después de haber batallado tanto con mi último amo. Enserio que él fue el mas difícil de todos, era interesante pero no llegue a tenerle afecto.

Solo a Etsuko le tengo afecto, después de todo, ella no es humana como los demás, aunque ella no lo recuerde yo no lo olvidare por mas humana que trate de ser.

Pero porque vive como una humana normal si sabe que puede hacerlo de otras formas. De todas las creaturas escogió a los humanos. Seres asquerosos que solo saben mentir y ser egoístas. Enserio son criaturas despreciables.

Se escucha un sonido hermoso a lo lejos y veo a Etsuko cantándole a la Luna.

Cada sonido producido por su voz suena igual que un ángel caído. Con una sinfonía angelical llena de inocencia que a la vez ínsita demoniacamente a seguir escuchándola.

* * *

**Yo: No es muy largo, pero por lo menos di a conocer una pequeña verdad de Etsuko, todavía faltan muchas más. **

**Etsuko: ¿Nani? ¿Qué verdades? ¿De que me perdí?**

**Yo: betsuni…**

**Sebastian: Etsuko-chan, ¿porque no me dijiste que cantabas? (fingiendo tristeza)**

**Etsuko: Baka, ni siquiera te conozco, deja de actuar como si me conocieras.**

**Yo: Etsuko-chan, eres tan cruel! TT-TT**

**Etsuko: Bueno, dejen reviews, sino… bueno, les dare a elegir en la noche que castigo prefieren, muerte, o tortura.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** SebastianxOoc**

* * *

**Etsuko: Bueno, Alice esta un poco ocupada en estos momentos, así que tendré que empezar yo. Como obviamente ya lo notaron, en el episodio pasado casi no salí, pero ya me asegure de que no pase esta vez…**

**Sebastian: Etsuko-chan, ¿donde esta Alice?**

**Etsuko: Eso no te importa baka, y cuando dejaras de llamarme asi.**

**Yo: Eres muy mala Etsuko-chan! (Despeinada y con cuerdas alrededor del cuerpo)**

**Sebastian: ¿Que le paso señorita? (viendo a Etsuko-chan con sospecha)**

**Yo: Etsuko me amarro y me dejo adentro de un armario!**

**Etsuko: Es tu culpa por no dejarme salir mas en el capi pasado…**

**Sebastian: Etsuko-chan, tienes que dejar de ser tan mala con la gente.**

**Etsuko: Urusai.**

**Yo: Bueno, los veo al final del capi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Sinfonía de un ángel caído, Secuestro demoniaco**

**Pov. Etsuko**

Como no podía dormir, decidí salir un rato en la noche y cantar mientras no había nadie. Pero no contaba con que alguien me estuviera escuchando…

Escuche un crujido a lo lejos. Decidí ignorarlo y continuar cantando, no estoy cantando mal, así que no tengo una razón para parar solo porque alguien llego. Lo que me sorprendió fue quien estaba escuchando a lo lejos.

Pare de cantar por una sola cosa, sentí unos brazos abrazándome por detrás. Pero no se sentía como un abrazo cálido, sino como uno lleno de desesperación y ansiedad. Me quite rápido alejando esos brazos de mí y voltee a ver quien era.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Dije fríamente al pelinegro que ahora estaba enfrente de mi.

-Etsuko-chan, tiempo sin verte.- Me sonríe ocultando algo… ¿tristeza?

-Podrías dejar de hablarme, ya me esta hartando tu comportamiento tan familiar hacia mi, tu solo eres un extraño que envió a alguien para secuestrarme. Deja de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos.- Le dije de la peor forma posible.

Me voltee y empecé a caminar. No tenia razón para sentirme mal por lo que le dije, pero aun así cada paso que daba me hacia sentir como si lo que había dicho no era verdad.

Entre a la mansión lentamente y cerré la puerta con llave. No tenia fuerza suficiente como para subir a mi cuarto. Así que me quede sentada en las escaleras mientras trataba de tranquilizarme.

¿Por qué me sentía culpable? Ni siquiera se el nombre de ese baka. Y aparte lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es fastidiar. ¿Entonces porque me siento tan mal? Siento que debería disculparme, que debí de ir corriendo a él y decirle que era mentira lo que dije. Pero ya era muy tarde como para hacer eso.

De pronto tuve una sensación rara, como si algo dentro de mí saliera por mi espalda. Sentí una pluma negra en mis piernas y al voltear a mi espalda ya no estaba esa sensación.

Fue como si tuviera alas en la espalda. Pero claro que eso era imposible, después de todo para que fuera eso tendría que ser un ángel… o un demonio.

_¡Tengo que ir, tengo que ir con el! ¡Tengo que ir con Sebastian! _

Ahh, otra vez estos pensamientos. Pero, ¿Quién es Sebastian? Al pensar en ese nombre no pude evitar en pesar en ese baka pelinegro. Pero eso no era posible, tendría que saber su nombre para poder identificarlo como "Sebastian".

* * *

**Pov. Sebasian**

Todavía oigo esas palabras de Etsuko. Fue demasiado para mi. Nunca me había sentido triste.

Tengo que hacer que me recuerde, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora. Aunque eso signifique que tenga que secuestrarla para mostrarle lo que soy.

* * *

**Pov. Etsuko**

No tiene sentido seguir lamentándome de mis acciones. Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir. Prefiero tener esas pesadillas que tener que seguir pensando en esto.

Subo las escaleras y me meto a mi cuarto. Le quito el edredón a la cama, me pongo un camisón rojo con encaje negro y me acuesto en la cama sin taparme. Cierro mis ojos lentamente y alcanzo a ver una pluma negra y unos ojos rojos viéndome.

Me despierto sin abrir los ojos y tengo una sensación como si alguien me estuviera cargando. Abro los ojos rápidamente y veo que estoy siendo cargado por el baka pelinegro. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que voluntariamente me estaba sosteniendo a su pecho y también mi cabeza estaba recargada en el. Volteo a ver a mí alrededor y veo que estoy adentro de un cuarto muy grande y estoy siendo cargada hacia una cama. El pelinegro se para justo en frente de la cama y me pone encima de esta recostándome.

-Veo que ya te despertaste.- Me dice el muy baka.

-¿En donde estamos?- Le pregunto seria.

-En mi mansión.- Me dice.

-¿Y porque estoy en tu mansión?- Le pregunto.

-Ya lo vera.- Me dice mientras sus ojos rojos toman un brillo…demoniaco. Esto me produce un escalofrió en mi espalda.

_Veo el rostro del pelinegro en mi mente besándome._

-Sebastian.- Digo por accidente al recordar ese pensamiento extraño que tuve al regresar a mi mansión. Por alguna razón, el pelinegro sonríe al escucharme decir eso, ¿será que en verdad ese si es su nombre?

De pronto veo muchas plumas negras caer del techo y se empieza a sentir muy frio el cuarto. Cada vez más siento como si ya conociera a esta persona. ¿Pero por qué?

-Veo que ya empezaste a recordar un poco.-Me dice.

¿A que se refiere con recordar? Justo en eso mis ojos se hacen grandes al ver una imagen en mi mente de mi misma sentada con alas negras viendo el piso cuando el pelinegro se me acerco sonriendo ofreciéndome su mano.

-Sebastian.- Vuelvo a decir mientras mis ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Siento de nuevo como si algo saliera de mi espalda y se extendiera. Ahora sentía más claramente que eran dos cosas saliendo de mi espalda. Eran dos alas negras saliendo de mí.

* * *

**Yo: Espero les haya gustado.**

**Etsuko: Alice, porque escribiste eso. (Con ambas manos en mi cuello y aura maligna saliendo de ella)**

**Yo: Solo escribí lo que paso, aparte tú fuiste quien narro casi todo excepto una pequeña parte que le di a Sebastian-chan. **

**Sebastian: Pues a mi me gusto.**

**Yo: Gracias Sebastian-chan!**

**Etsuko: A ti quien te pregunto!**

**Sebastian: No tiene que ser tan agresiva, se comportaba mucho mejor cuando la estaba cargando y usted tenía su cabeza y sus manos en mi pecho.**

**Etsuko: Mas les vale que dejen reviews! Sino descargare toda mi ira en ustedes y los hare sufrir muchísimo! (Muy enojada.)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Ooc**

* * *

**Yo: Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con el próximo capi, ¡ahora si empezara lo bueno!**

**Etsuko: ¿A que te refieres con eso? (aura maligna alrededor de ella)**

**Yo: Oh, ¿y Sebastian-chan? (sordeandome)**

**Etsuko: No me has respondido.**

**Sebastian: Vamos Etsuko-chan, solo déjalo así. **

**Etsuko: ¡Que no me digas así!**

**Yo: Bueno, ojala les guste, esta vez tendrá lemmon, por favor no me maten si no me queda muy bien, es la primera vez que escribo uno. Si me tarde en subirlo fue porque me volvieron a castigar la laptop.**

**Etsuko: Ellos no te mataran pero yo si.**

**Sebastian: Bueno, continuemos con el capitulo que sigue.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Memoria Recuperada**

**Pov. Etsuko **

El pelinegro puso una sonrisa enorme al escucharme decir ese nombre. Definitivamente se llamaba así. Ahora tenía otra duda, ¿Cómo es que me salieron alas negras?

_¿Es obvio no? Eres un ángel caído, casi lo mismo a un demonio, solo hay una pequeña diferencia._

Pero si era eso entonces que era el.

-Sebastian, ¿ese es tu nombre cierto?- Le pregunto.

-Así es, ya empezaste a recordar un poco, ahora te hare recordar algo mas.- Me dice ignorando el hecho de que me salieran alas.

Puso su cuerpo encima de mí haciendo que no pudiera moverme de ahí. Se empezó a acercar más a mí.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Le pregunto enojada pero a la vez asustada.

Se acerca aun más hasta el punto en el que sus labios tocaron los míos. Era una sensación familiar, como si ya hubiera besado a alguien. Cosa que según yo no he hecho.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Me besaba lleno de ternura como si estuviera muy feliz de que supiera su nombre.

No pude evitar regresarle el beso. Fue como si automáticamente al sentir sus labios los míos ya sabían que hacer.

Empezó a bajar sus labios de mi boca a mi cuello. Se sentía muy extraño, pero lindo. Solté un pequeño gemido y me sonroje mucho al darme cuenta de esto. El pelinegro empezó a bajar los tirantes de mi camisón y me lo quita con un movimiento rápido. Me sonroje más al estar en ropa interior. Siempre me había gustado la ropa interior linda por lo cual llevaba puesto un brasier rojo carmesí con encaje y listones negros y unos panties que le hacían juego.

El pelinegro sonreía pervertidamente al verme en ropa interior y decidió besarme una vez más pero esta vez metiendo la lengua recorriendo el interior de mi boca. Sin despegar su boca de la mía empezó a quitarme el brasier y luego se despego de mi boca para lamer mis senos. Solté otro gemido y el pelinegro empezó a morder ligeramente mis senos.

Después me quito los panties y él se quito el pantalón mostrando su miembro. Me abrió las piernas y comenzó a lamer mi parte intima. Cada vez soltaba mas gemidos y me sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba. Luego al final inserto lentamente su miembro adentro de mí, este estaba caliente.

Dolió un poco pero después se fue rápidamente el dolor haciéndome sentir solamente placer. Empezó a mover su miembro de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa haciéndome gemir de placer. Cada vez era más rápido y más continuo. Sentía que estaba en el cielo porque en verdad que era placentero. Cada vez mas era mejor que la anterior. Empezó a ir aun más rápido y entonces se vino dentro de mí, sentía el liquido caliente adentro de mi salir. Pero ahí no termino todo. Me cambio de posición y volvimos a empezar haciéndolo una danza infernal llena de puro placer.

Ambos terminamos en la cama juntos ya con la ropa puesta durmiéndonos.

Me desperté dándome cuenta que me había dormido en el pecho de Sebastian y este se durmió abrazándome con un brazo y con el otro sobre mi cabeza.

Ayer había perdido mi virginidad con un hombre que ni siquiera recordaba por completo. Lo peor fue que no lo detuve, y aun peor que eso fue que lo disfrute.

Pero en verdad el si me hizo recordar algunas cosas. Me hizo recordar que al parecer ya conocía a Sebastian desde antes y por lo que veo nos llevábamos más que bien. También supe que él no era humano ni yo tampoco.

¿Qué tantas cosas mas me faltaban por recordar? Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que el me las hará recordar.

Volví a dormirme en la misma posición que estaba cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Yo: Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Etsuko: (Sonrojada)**

**Sebastian: Muy bien Alice, me gusto mucho (sonrisa de siempre)**

**Etsuko: (golpeando a Sebastian en la cara con un puñetazo)**

**Sebastian: ¿Ahora no vas a hablar? Yo no te vi tan callada en la cama**

**Etsuko: Urusai (con voz baja pero intimidante) **

**Yo: Komenasai Etsuko-chan! Pero en verdad era importante poner el lemmon. Sobre el lemmon, sin comentarios. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que por favor no me maten. **

**Etsuko: Si no dejan reviews, los hare sufrir mucho, Hare que les caiga una maldición eterna. **

**Yo: También se aceptan tomatazos por lo corto que es.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Ooc**

* * *

**Yo: ¡No! ¡Por favor no Etsuko-chan! (peleando por mi digni****dad)**

**Etsuko: ¡Te lo vas a poner quieras o no! (poniéndome un disfraz)**

**Sebastian: Etsuko-chan, ya terminaste?**

**Etsuko: Hi Sebastian-san (sonrisa malvada)**

**Sebastian: Esta vez no me dijiste que no te dijera así…**

**Etsuko: Aunque te lo diga no dejaras de hacerlo así que no tiene sentido hacerlo.**

**Yo: Etsuko-chan ¡eres cruel! No pienso salir con esto. (Traje de gatito)**

**Sebastian: Alice, acabas de decir lo que traes puesto**

**Yo: ¡O no que pena! Los veo abajo, no puedo encararlos ahora.**

**Etsuko: Eso te pasa por haberte tardado tanto en subir capi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Poco a poco**

**Pov. Etsuko**

Abro mis ojos de nuevo y veo al pelinegro viéndome.

-¿Porque me ves?- Le pregunto un poco fastidiada.

-Te vez mas tierna durmiendo.- Me dice mientras me besa la frente.

-Baka.- Le digo mientras me paro de la cama.

Oigo su risita insoportable mientras me voy al primer cuarto que veo.

Esta muy oscuro aquí, de pronto siento la mano de alguien en mi brazo y se lo tuerzo a esa persona con esperanzas de que fuera Sebastian, por desgracia solo era otro hombre. Este hombre tenia cabello café fuerte y ojos grises, se veía de unos 38 años. En un sillón que ahora alcanzo a distinguir estaba sentado otro hombre riéndose, este tenia el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran cafés.

Empiezo a caminar con los ojos cerrados y fácilmente encuentro las dos cosas que buscaba, una botella de vodka y el interruptor de la luz, primero tomo la botella de vodka y luego enciendo la luz al mismo tiempo que abro mis ojos.

Al momento que la luz se enciende noto que estoy en una pequeña biblioteca, veo el piso lleno de sangre y un cuerpo tirado en el piso. Esto me recuerda un poco a cuando mate a mis padres.

Abro la botella de vodka y le doy un trago grande mientras busco un libro que leer, ignorando por completo a los hombres que están viéndome ahora lujuriosamente.

-Si siguen viéndome así quedaran ciegos.- Les digo aterradoramente.

-No puedo creer que el cuervo haya hecho tanto para conseguir a una chica tan insignificante y ordinaria.- Dice el castaño.

Yo solo lo ignoro y le doy otro trago a la botella en mis manos.

-Probablemente solo la quiere porque es bonita, y vaya que tiene una hermosa figura.- Dice el rubio.

_Matar, quiero matarlos ahora._

Pero aunque piense eso no puedo hacer algo como eso, así que solo los ignorare.

De pronto se abre la puerta y veo a Sebastian entrar a la biblioteca.

-¿Ahora que hicieron mal?- Dice Sebastian fríamente a los dos hombres viendo el cadáver de la persona en el suelo.

-Lo sentimos cuervo, íbamos a secuestrarlo tal y como dijo, pero tenia una pistola así que lo tuvimos que matar o él nos mataría a nosotros.- Los dos dijeron arrodillándose en el piso.

-¿Tengo que hacer todo yo siempre para que no pasen problemas como estos?- Sebastian les pregunta mientras el cuarto empieza a sentirse helado.

-Perdóneme cuervo, fue mi error, no me cercioré de que el hombre tenia armas o no.-Le dice el castaño.

-Ya no cometerás ese error de nuevo.- Dice mientras le arranca la cabeza. -Y tu, ¿Qué cosas le estabas diciendo a mi querida Etsuko?-

-Solo decía que tenia linda figura y que era linda.- Dice nervioso.

-Vete ahora y arréglatelas para terminar el trabajo que les pedí, sino lo haces bien, terminaras igual que él.-

-Si cuervo.- Dice mientras se va corriendo.

-¿Quienes eran?- Le pregunto.

-Solo unos terroristas inservibles.- Me responde como si fuera algo normal.

-ah. Eso explica el cuerpo tirado en el piso.- Respondo para mi misma mas que para el.

-Dime Etsuko.- Me dice mientras me arrincona y pone sus brazos alrededor de mí. –Te asusta esto.- Me dice mientras me muestra la imagen de muchos cuerpos muertos.

Por aluna razón esto me afecto muchísimo, empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, pero no estaba triste, de hecho estaba sonriendo. –No realmente, pero si me asusta el destino tan trágico que le espera a la persona que causo esto.- Digo inconscientemente mientras me vuelven a salir alas en la espalda, solo que esta vez no son negras, son alas blancas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esas alas.- Dice mientras acaricia mi ala derecha.

-¿Por qué me salen alas?- Le pregunto.

-Porque tú no eres un demonio como yo, tú eres un ángel caído, un ayudante de Dios que cayo a lo profundo del infierno por cometer un pecado. Los ángeles caídos normalmente pierden sus alas blancas y en cambio reciben alas negras, pero por alguna razón tú lograste conservar tus alas.- Me dice.

-Eso no tiene lógica.- Le respondo tratando de no creer en eso.

-¿Y tus habilidades especiales la tienen?- Me pregunta fastidiosamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Admito de mala gana. -¿Pero porque no lo puedo recordar?

-Tranquila, te lo diré pronto, pero no ahora, si te lo digo todo de golpe te puede hacer daño. Por ahora deberías conformarte con saber lo que eres y lo que yo soy.- Me dice.

-Hi.- Le digo mientras mis alas desaparecen.

* * *

**Etsuko: Aprendiste tu lección.**

**Yo: Hi, ¡Komenasai! (agachada) Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en no subir ningún capi, perdón que sea corto, pero mis papas llegaron a la casa ya y si me ven escribiendo esto me matan.**

**Sebastian: Que buena idea tuviste en hacer esto Etsuko-chan.**

**Etsuko: Lo se, en verdad fue efectiva, ahora ya sabes las consecuencias que trae el tardarte tanto en subir capis.**

**Yo: Dejen reviews por favor si es que todavía están leyendo mi fic, ya que es muy probable que hayan perdido el interés por leerlo después de lo que me tarde.**

**Etsuko: Tiene que haber un lector por ahí, después de todo siempre pueden llegar nuevos aquí.**

**Yo: Cierto, así que esperare que me perdonen y que me lleguen reviews.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Ooc**

* * *

**Yo: Bueno, esta vez subiré el capi pronto y tratare de hacerlo largo.**

**Sebastian: ¿No se supone que debería de estar estudiando?**

**Etsuko: Si Alice, ¿que no deberías estar estudiando?**

**Yo: Solo es matemáticas, no necesito estudiar y aparte deje mi libreta en la casa, y porque volviste con la formalidad Sebastian-chan, creí que ya me hablarías con confianza.**

**Sebastian: Komenasai, es un hábito.**

**Etsuko: Creí que tu habito era fastidiar.**

**Yo: Etto… ¿Qué no se llevaban bien ahora?**

**Etsuko: Como me llevaría bien con este baka después de lo que hizo! (Enojada)**

**Yo: Komenasai! No volveré a preguntar! (asustada)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Noticias inesperadas**

**Pov. Sebastian**

Me levante de la cama y Etsuko estaba dormida de lado sin colcha, probablemente le dio calor. Como estaba dormida aun aproveche para cambiarme ahí mismo. Tome una camiseta blanca, me quite la que traía y me puse la otra. Después me quite el pantalón dejando mi parte intima al aire libre y me empecé a poner un pantalón negro mas elegante, tome un saco negro y me lo puse.

Etsuko duerme hasta muy tarde siempre, eso es porque le encanta pasarse las horas viendo la luna desde la ventana que esta cerca de la cama. Me pregunto si lo hace porque le gusta o porque no puede dormir.

Bueno, hoy no tengo casi nada que hacer, supongo que jugar un rato con Etsuko mientras duerme no me hará mal.

Fui al closet que tengo para ella y saque de este una blusa blanca de botones con corbata fucsia, una chaqueta de cuero estilo rockero, unos guantes largos fucsias con tela de red negra rota integrada en los guantes, una mini falda negra, calcetas largas de rayas blancas y negras que le llegarían 7 cm debajo de su falda y unos converse negros hasta la rodilla.

Me acerque a ella y lentamente le fui quitando su ropa hasta dejarla en ropa interior, su ropa interior siempre era muy tentadora para mi, traía unos panties blancos con puntos negros y encaje negro en las orillas, su brasier era igual.

La levante con mucho cuidado y le puse la blusa de botones y la corbata dejando la blusa desabotonada de los primeros tres botones y la corbata muy suelta, luego le puse la chaqueta de cuero y los guantes. Le puse las calcetas largas y luego la falda con muchísimo cuidado, al final le puse los zapatos y al terminar de amarrarlos solté un suspiro de alivio ya que no se despertó.

-¿Terminaste ya de jugar con mi cuerpo?- Escuche la voz de Etsuko con un tono asesino, se muy bien que si no tuviera la clave para hacerle recordar todo me hubiera matado ya. Bueno, creo que hable demasiado rápido cuando dije que no se había despertado, al parecer ella fue la que me engaño a mí.

* * *

**Pov. Etsuko**

Ese baka! Siempre esta fastidiándome, lo único que sabe hacer es reírse de mí. Y pensar que tengo que vivir con el porque me secuestro.

Es increíble que me haya puesto este disfraz tan vulgar.

-¿Para que me pusiste esto?- Respondí fríamente mientras me paraba de la cama.

De pronto recordé que él me estuvo quitando la ropa y poniéndomela mientras yo dormía, pensar que el me vio en ropa interior me hizo ruborizar.

-¿Qué pasa Etsuko-chan, recordaste algo?- Me dice mientras me muerde la oreja. –Porque creo que ya sé que era.- Me dice mientras me desabrocha uno de los botones de mi blusa dejando ver mi brasier.

-Baka!- Le grito mientras lo alejo de mi y me abrocho el botón. –No creas que te dejare hacer lo que te plazca.- Le digo mientras me meto al closet a cambiarme de ropa.

Me empecé a quitar la ropa y justo cuando me estaba quitando la blusa el baka de Sebastian abrió la puerta del closet como si nada y la cerró.

-Que quieres ahora.- Le digo mientras termino de quitarme la blusa y busco otra que ponerme. Después de todo él ya me ha visto en ropa interior antes, porque exaltarme por eso si no me gusta.

-Solo vine a verte mientras te cambias.- Me dice mientras se sienta en el piso.

Tome una blusa blanca de manga larga de botones y me la puse, encima me puse un top gris que se veía como una blusa de tirantes color negra y que tenia botones dorados en dos columnas de la parte inferior de el frente del top. Me puse una minifalda gris fuerte y me deje puestas las medias largas que Sebastian me había puesto. Me puse tacones grises y me puse accesorios.

-¿Por qué siempre te vistes tan bien a pesar de que nunca sales a ningún lado?- Me pregunta Sebastian mientras se para del piso. Casi me olvidaba de él.

-Seria un desperdicio no usar toda esta ropa y solo quedarme en ropa para andar adentro.- Respondo mientras me pongo un collar de oro blanco con zafiros incrustados.

-Aunque sabes, no me molestaría que no usaras nada puesto.-Me dice mientras se pone atrás de mí y besa mi cuello.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y de la nada vi un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo en el que Sebastian y yo estamos teniendo sexo. Al pensar en eso se me vinieron pensamientos lujuriosos a la mente. En ese momento en el que pensaba en cosas pervertidas el dejo de besar mi cuello y remplazo sus labios con su lengua, justo cuando hizo eso me salieron alas negras por la espalda.

-Así que estas disfrutando esto.- Me dice burlonamente mientras baja su lengua a mi espalda.

-Claro que no.- Digo con mucho cuidado de no soltar un gemido.

-Tus alas te delatan mi pequeña diablillo.- Me dice pervertidamente mientras me sorprende con un beso en la boca en el que mete su lengua a mi boca.

-B-baka- Digo cuando consigo un poco de aire.

-Vamos Etsuko-chan, no seas tan cruel.- Me dice.

En eso se escucha el timbre de la mansión de Sebastian, el sale del closet y va a ver quien es. Suelto un suspiro de alivio y salgo del armario después de terminar de arreglarme.

Al salir del armario me encuentro con un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, se veía amigable y aparte iba bien vestido y con un maletín, por lo que deduje que el no tenia nada que ver con el trabajo de Sebastian y decidió usar su falsa personalidad para engañarlo.

-Oh, mucho gusto, perdón por entrar a este cuarto sin preguntar, no sabia que alguien estuviera aquí.- Se disculpa el señor.

-No se preocupe.- Le digo mientras sonrió inocentemente.

En eso entra Sebastian al cuarto y me ve hablando con el señor.

-Oh, veo que ya se conocieron, ella es Etsuko, la chica de la que le hable.- Dice Sebastian muy formalmente.

-¿Así que ella es tu prima lejana Aihara Etsuko? Bueno, es un gusto señorita Aihara, lamento lo de sus padres.- Me dice.

-Muchas gracias, el gusto es mio.- Le digo fingiendo un poco de tristeza.

-Bueno Etsuko, él es el director de la Academia Black Rose, la escuela a la que te inscribí.-

-Así es, solo vine aquí para decirle que usted puede venir a la escuela desde mañana. Aquí esta su uniforme.- Me dice mientras me da el uniforme en las manos.

-Fue un gusto poder verla, pero tengo muchas cosas que hablar con su primo, con permiso.- Me dice mientras el y Sebastian salen del cuarto.

Ese Sebastian me las pagara.

* * *

**Yo: Bueno, espero les guste, ahora mismo empiezo el próximo capitulo y espero poder terminarlo hoy mismo. Komenasai por no poder hacerlo mas largo.**

**Etsuko: No olvides que tienes que hacer tu tarea también.**

**Yo: Jeje, también deje mi tarea en la casa, y como estaré en casa de mi abuelita hasta mañana no la podre hacer. **

**Sebastian: Alice, no uses escusas, sabes bien que no la harías aunque ahora mismo fuera a tu casa y te la trajera.**

**Yo: Es cierto, bueno dejen reviews por favor.**

**Etsuko: Sino lo hace, hoy estrenare un nuevo cuchillo con picos en ustedes.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Ooc**

* * *

**Yo: Bueno aquí les dejo esto, no pude terminarlo todo como prometi el mismo día. Gomenasia, mi hermana no me dejaba terminar el fic porque no dejaba de fregar conque apagara la laptop. **

**Etsuko: Ven aquí ahora mismo baka! (persiguiendo a Sebastian con un cuchillo)**

**Yo: Que pasa aquí. **

**Sebastian: Oh Alice, que bueno que estés aquí.**

**Etsuko: No te hagas la victima, eres un pervertido, como te atreves a tomarme fotos mientras me cambiaba!**

**Yo: Eh! (cara de shock)**

**Sebastian: Pero es que te veías tan linda, seria un desperdicio no tomarte fotos.**

**Yo: No tienen remedio. (con una gotita en la cabeza)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Escuela **

**Pov. Etsuko**

-¿Entonces la escuela empieza a las 7:00 y termina a las 3:30 y si elige un club saldría a las 5:00?- Escucho decir a Sebastian.

-Así es, espero que le guste la escuela a la señorita Aihara.-

-Gracias por venir director.- Le dice Sebastian mientras el señor se va de la mansión.

-Así que me metiste a una preparatoria sin decirme… nee, tan deseoso estas de fastidiarme.- Le digo mientras entro a donde el esta.

-Pues, no puedo mantenerte encerrada aquí todo el tiempo, ya sé que ya haz visto todos los grados de educación, pero me pareció divertido verte en uniforme en la mañana para ir a la escuela.- Me dice el pelinegro.

-Eres un hentai Sebastian.- Le digo mientras me salen alas blancas y me rio inocentemente.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a comprarte una mochila.- Me dice Sebastian.

Y así salimos durante un rato a comprar todo lo que necesitaría para la escuela y también fuimos a un bar al terminar. Como no somos humanos no nos emborrachamos, lo cual asusto a los del bar y aprovechamos esto ganado concursos de quien podía tomar más. Al regresar a la mansión encontré algo que no me esperaba.

-Onechan!-Oigo a mi falsa hermana menor decir mientras me abraza.

-¿Que haces aquí Rina?- Le pregunto de forma emocionada ocultando fastidio.

-Pues cuando regrese de mi viaje a Francia y vine a la mansión no te encontré así que le pregunte a algunas personas y dijeron que estabas desaparecida!-Me dice mientras me suelta. –Te busque en todas partes y cuando llegue aquí me metí a ver si estabas.- De pronto deja de sonreír y voltea a ver a Sebastian. -¿Tu quien eres?- Le pregunta de forma muy grosera.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, soy el novio de Etsuko.- Dice muy amablemente.

-Hermana, desde cuando tienes novio?- Me pregunta muy sospechosa.

Ella siempre ha sabido que no me agradan los hombres para nada.

-¿Porque mejor no lo discutimos adentro?- Le digo mientras la meto a ella y a Sebastian a la mansión y cierro la puerta.

-Estas actuando de forma muy sospechosa hermana, tu no eres así.-

De pronto Sebastian me acerca a su lado y me susurra en el oído.

-Etsuko, ten cuidado, ella no es tu hermana, acabo de enterarme por unos terroristas que la señorita Aihara Rina murió ayer cuando venia de regreso a Inglaterra.- Me dice mientras voltea a ver a Rina.

-Hmm, veo que ya me descubrieron.- Dice sonriendo perversamente. -Era de esperarse de un demonio- su cuerpo comienza a cambiar de forma a la de un hombre de cabello plateado y sus ojos verdes se vuelven violeta. –Mucho tiempo sin verte Etsuko.- Me dice con una sonrisa escalofriante. Solo verlo me da asco y no se porque.

-¿Tu quien eres?- Le pregunto fríamente mientras me salen alas negras.

-Que cruel eres Etsuko, ¿ya te olvidaste de la persona que Dios mando para llevarte al infierno por tus pecados?- Dice mientas se acerca hacia mi.

_El, lo he visto antes, cuando todavía era un ángel. Él fue quien me tuvo que mandar al infierno. _

-Alexiel.- Digo mientras un recuerdo me invade.

-Así es, soy el ángel Alexiel, o mas bien lo era.- Dice mientras unas alas salen de su espalda, pero sus alas ya no son blancas son negras.

Sebastian se pone delante de mí protectoramente.

-Relájate demonio asqueroso, solo vengo aquí para informarles que de ahora en adelante sus vidas no serán tan pacificas.- Dice mientras desaparece.

-Él no me agrada.- Dice Sebastian tratando de no sonar tan enojado.

-A mi tampoco.- Digo mientras mis alas desaparecen. ¿Se abra convertido en un ángel caído también después de que me sacaron del cielo?

-Sera mejor que vayamos ya a la cama, tienes que dormir bien hoy para poder ir mañana a la escuela con energía suficiente.- Me dice mientras me carga de pronto.

-¿Que haces?- Le pregunto con poca fuerza. Al parecer estoy muy débil después de toda la energía que he usado.

-La mejor forma para que puedas dormir bien es si lo hacemos de nuevo.- Dice mientras me deja en mi cama y cierra la puerta.

-Enserio que eres un hentai.- Le digo mientras me acuesto en la cama.

-Soy un demonio después de todo.-Me dice mientras me comienza a quitar la ropa pieza por pieza hasta dejarme desnuda.

-Como me encanta ese cuerpo que tienes.- Me dice pervertidamente mientras comienza a lamer mis pezones.

Muerde ligeramente mis pezones causándome mucho placer.

-Eres el peor.- Le digo mientras trato de no soltar un gemido.

El pelinegro se desabrocha su pantalón dejándome ver su pene. Luego lo mete adentro de mi vagina. Mi espalda se retuerce de placer y el pelinegro sonríe satisfactoriamente.

-Así que Etsuko también es una hentai.- Me dice en el oído con tono pervertido. Esto hace que salgan alas negras de nuevo. -¿Hee? ¿Tan excitada estas?- Me dice burlonamente.

-Suficiente, es mi turno de llevar el mando.- Le digo mientras me pongo encima de él y comienzo a lamer su pene. A mi sorpresa el sabor un poco salado no se le hace nuevo a mi boca, lo cual me asusta un poco, ¿acaso ya había hecho algo tan pervertido?

Comienzo a meter toda mi boca en su pene y logro que el suelte un gruñido lleno de placer y frustración por haber soltado ese gruñido. Esto me hace sonreír a mí y lo hago con más intensidad.

-Enserio eres vengativa Etsuko-chan- Me dice Sebastian después de soltar otro gruñido.

Después de seguir así durante un rato hice que él se viniera, su semen quedo atrapado adentro de mi boca, estaba caliente y tenía un sabor también salado. Me lo trague rápido para dejar de pensar en eso.

-Aun no termino.- Le digo mientras me pongo encima de el e introduzco su pene adentro de mi vagina saltando para que entre y salga de mi seguido. Cada vez el suelta mas gruñidos y yo suelto gemidos. Cada vez se va haciendo mas intenso.

-Mi turno.- Dice el y me da vuelta y el vuelve a quedar encima de mi. Volviendo a seguir con lo que estábamos, ambos estamos llenos de placer y lujuria, volviendo lo que empezamos como un simple jueguecito en un baile demoniaco.

Ambas nos venimos al mismo tiempo, llenos de la sustancia de otro. Ni me moleste en volver a vestirme, me tire en la cama rendida y él se acostó enseguida de mi.

-Dulces sueños Etsuko.- Me dice mientras me besa en la boca.

-Oyasumi nasai.- Le digo mientras me ruborizo un poco, como odio a este pelinegro, siempre riéndose de mí y fastidiándome.

Cierro mis ojos y me quedo totalmente dormida.

* * *

**Pov. Alexiel**

-¿Y bien Alexiel, encontraste a el ángel caído Etsuko?- Me pregunta el.

-Si señor, ella se encuentra en la Tierra, por desgracia en estos momentos esta en el territorio de un demonio, pero es seguro que si ira a la escuela Black Rose.- Le respondo.

-Muy bien hecho Alexiel, mañana si iré a la escuela entonces.- Me responde el.

* * *

**Pov. Etsuko**

Me desperté temprano sin darme cuenta, volteé a ver al reloj de madera que esta en la pared que esta en frente de la cama y apenas eran las 5:20, no me sentía cansada, así que mejor decidí darme una ducha rápida. Me metí al baño que es de color beige y tiene repisas de madera, me meto a la regadera y le abrí al agua fría, siempre me he bañado con agua fría ya que la caliente no me gusta.

_¿Me pregunto que hacia ese ángel aquí?_ Pienso mientras me enjuago el pelo y limpio mi cuerpo con el jabón.

Al salir de la regadera tomo una toalla y me la pongo alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me seco el pelo ahí mismo y al terminar de secarlo salgo del baño para ir por mi uniforme. Me meto a mi closet y enciendo las luces. (olvide decirles antes que el closet es un cuarto pequeño adentro de la habitación donde duerme Etsuko y tiene luz y clima adentro. También el baño esta en el cuarto de Etsuko.)

Descuelgo mi uniforme y me lo voy poniendo poco a poco, primero me pongo las calcetas largas hasta los chamorros color negro. Luego mi ropa interior que es un juego de color negro con detalles en blanco y plateado con encaje. Luego me puse la falda que es un color vino opaco y después me puse unas botas cafés de tacón con cintas café oscuro. Continué con la parte superior y me puse la blusa blanca de manga larga con botones y cuello como el de las blusas polo. Y al final me puse el saco café oscuro de botones. No me abroche los primeros botones y deje el cuello de la blusa afuera del saco. Me deje el pelo suelto y salí del closet.

Me llego un olor muy rico de afuera, salí del cuarto y me dirigí hacia ese olor que venia de la cocina, al entrar a la cocina me encontré con Sebastian cocinando algo que parecía un omelet.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto a Sebastian con un poco de curiosidad.

-Tu desayuno.- Me dice mientras lo sirve en un plato.

-Gracias.- Le digo mientras veo el plato con admiración, se ve tan delicioso eso.

-Por cierto, te vez muy linda con tu uniforme.- Me dice mientras me da un beso en la frente.

-G-gracias.- Le digo un poco apenada.

-Vamos a la sala para que comas.- Me dice mientras me guía con una mano y con la otra sostiene mi plato.

-Te hice un omelet de champiñones con queso, y de bebida una taza de café con leche.- Me dice mientras me pone todo en una pequeña mesa y me sienta en una silla muy linda de madera acojinada.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi burlón hentai?- Le pregunto de broma. El solo se ríe de mi chiste y se sienta enseguida.

-De vez en cuando me gusta ser un poco más gentil, aunque tú has sido la única que me ha visto de esta forma, aun desde antes de que perdieras la memoria.- Agrega al final de eso.

-Itadakimasu.- Digo mientras pruebo el omelet. –Sabe bien.- Le digo tratando de ocultar que esta delicioso.

El solo se ríe un poco y sonríe de lado.

-Sera mejor que te apures para que te pueda llevar a tiempo a tu escuela, ¿Ya decidiste que personalidad falsa usar?- Me pregunta mientras me voltea a ver a los ojos.

-Creo que esta vez seré yo misma, siempre actuó de otra forma, pero como solo será un año en la escuela no creo que sea un problema.- Le digo después de darle un trago al café.

Termino de comer y lavo los platos que ensucie.

-¿Lista?- Me dice mientras me extiende su mano.

-Si.- Le digo mientras la tomo y me guía hacia afuera de la mansión. Bajamos dos escalones y me guía hacia un estacionamiento grande en el que hay un carro negro deportivo muy lindo.

Me subo al asiento pasajero y el se sube en el de el conductor y enciende el motor del carro. Al encenderse comienza a moverse el auto y el comienza a manejar fuera del estacionamiento hacia la escuela.

-Y bien, ¿Qué se siente ir a la escuela sabiendo ya todas las materias que veras?- Me pregunta jugando.

-Supongo que será lo mismo que quedarme en la mansión, pero con mas gente alrededor de mi.- Le respondo como si nada.

Él se ríe de nuevo y continúa manejando como si nada. Últimamente lo he visto reír mucho, cuando lo conocí, o al menos después de perder la memoria, cuando sonreía se veía como si ocultara tristeza. Me alegra que ya pueda reír de forma honesta, supongo que yo también comencé a sonreír de verdad gracias a él.

-Bueno, creo que ya llegamos a la escuela.- Me dice mientras se baja del carro y me abre la puerta para que me baje.

Muchos estudiantes voltean a ver cuando me bajo del asiento. Las chicas me ven con recelo y los chicos con lujuria, que fastidio, tener que soportar a estos perdedores.

-Te veré en la salida Sebastian.- Le digo mientras le doy un beso en la boca. De esta forma los chicos no se me acercaran.

-Claro Etsuko, te estaré esperando.- Me dice mientras se sube al carro y comienza a manejar desapareciendo.

Al voltear a ver a los estudiantes los chicos se ven un poco deprimidos y las chicas igual. Era de esperarse, después de todo Sebastian es muy bien parecido, y pues yo no estoy nada mal tampoco.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, paso las rejas negras del edificio que dicen Black Rose y me muevo el pelo.

La escuela no esta nada mal, el piso del exterior es de ladrillo gris y el edificio es de color beige fuerte con toques de café claro. Tiene muchos arboles y mucho pasto en las orillas.

En verdad iré a la escuela, se siente más bien como si fuera a una guardería en la que pasare mi tiempo libre para no aburrirme.

Entre al edificio y el ambiente cambio completamente, por fuera daba una sensación cálida, ahora se siente sombría y a parte el tipo de decoración también cambio mucho, por dentro se ve todo muy triste. Las paredes son blancas y el piso es de madera, los adornos son todos tipo góticos y se ven muy antiguos, todos los adornos tienen la misma tonalidad negra, y casi no entra luz ya que las ventanas que hay están cubiertas con cortinas de color guindo. Había candelabros de vela en vez de focos normales. Creo que el nombre de esta escuela si le queda después de todo, lo único mas colorido son las rosas rojas que están en algunas mesas pequeñas.

Como no se en donde es mi salón me dirigiré a este con los ojos cerrados, es mas fácil que acierte hacia donde debo de ir si tengo los ojos cerrados. Por alguna razón siempre logro llegar a lugares desconocidos con los ojos cerrados. Debe de tener que ver con ser un ángel caído.

Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a caminar ciegamente hacia no se donde y de repente mis pies comenzaron a subir escaleras, que por los rechinidos me dio la impresión que era de madera.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en frente de una puerta de madera.

-Eres la nueva estudiante Aihara Etsuko, ¿verdad?- Me pregunta un hombre que por su aspecto me imagino que era un maestro.

-Si.- Le respondo.

-Espera un momento afuera del salón.- Me dice mientras entra al salón.

-Muy bien alumnos, tomen asiento por favor, hoy tenemos una estudiante nueva, ella nunca ha ido a una escuela así que traten de ser amables y no lastimarla de acuerdo.- Escucho de adentro del salón.

¿Lastimarme a mi, ellos, porque me lastimarían? Es más probable que yo los lastime a ellos.

-Bueno señorita Aihara por favor pase.- Escucho al maestro decir.

Abro la puerta y entro como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo antes de lo último.

-Ella será su nueva compañera, la señorita Aihara Etsuko.- Dice el maestro.

-Ehh! Es esa chica de la entrada que venia en ese carro.- Empiezan a decir unas chicas.

-Oye linda, te pago si me dejas jugar contigo.- Oigo a un chico de pelo castaño fuerte decir mientras un amigo suyo de pelo castaño claro me chifla.

-Esa chica es una pulga, de seguro se metió a la cama con ese chico que la llevo a la escuela.- Oigo a una chica de pelo negro corto secretearle a su amiga de cabello castaño que llevaba un chongo de lado.

-Soy Aihara Etsuko, si tienen algo en contra de mi díganmelo a la cara en vez de secreteárselo a una amiga.- Digo volteando a ver a esas chicas sin mostrar enojo alguno.

La chica de pelo negro me lanza un cuchillo de la nada y yo lo atrapo antes de que llegara a atravesar mi frente.

-Buena puntería.- Le digo mientras le lanzo su cuchillo de vuelta haciendo que se clave en la pared blanca enseguida de ella.

-Tsk.- Dice mientras se voltea. Escucho a los chicos reírse de ella y murmurar algo sobre que probablemente si el me veía me haría suya. Me pregunto a quien se referirían.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Escuche una voz masculina de afuera.

-Vaya milagro que venga a la escuela señor Jigoku.- Le dice al chico mientras le abre la puerta. (Jigoku significa infierno en japonés)

Un escalofrió pasa por mi espalda al escuchar su apellido, miro a mi sombra y me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando.

Al abrir la puerta el chico entra al salón, es muy bien parecido, con pelo rubio, ojos de un color igual al fuego y alto. Este chico me da mucho miedo, demasiado yo diría, creo que los demás lo notan ahora.

-¿Que te pasa chica pulga, ya no eres tan intimidante o si?- Me empieza a decir burlonamente la chica del pelo negro.

En verdad no puedo dejar de temblar, lo único que soy capaz de hacer es golpear la pared tan fuerte que se hace un hoyo en esta de la forma de mi puño. Con esto logro que lo chica se calle.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Aihara?- Me pregunta el maestro.

_Ese chico, yo lo conozco, es el hijo de Lucifer, por su culpa me mandaron al infierno haciendo creer a todos los ángeles que había matado a un ángel. Yo le gustaba al hijo del amo del infierno el ángel caído Lucifer. Este chico, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar su nombre?_

-Si, solo recordé algo desagradable.- Le digo dirigiendo mis ojos discretamente hacia el rubio.

-Que cruel Etsuko, después de tanto tiempo de no verte me llamas algo desagradable.- Me dice mientras me abraza por detrás.

Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a sufrir mucho, pero si me quejo nadie mas que el sabrá porque.

-¿Ehh? ¿Ya se conocían?- Comienzan a preguntarse los chicos entre si.

Cada vez duele mas, siento que mi cuerpo esta en llamas, no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido que solo el rubio puede escuchar.

-Este será tu castigo por escaparte.- Me dice al oído mientras comienza a lamer mi cuello en frente de todos.

-¿Pero que cree que hace señor Jigoku?- Le dice el maestro sorprendido.

El solo le dedica una mirada asesina mientras continua lamiendo mi cuello.

-Detente, si continuas, no podre controlarme.- Le digo mientras trato de no sacar mis alas.

-Tú sabes bien que no soy nada compasivo.- Me dice mientras comienza a bajar un poco mas su lengua.

-Basta!- Le digo gritando con ojos fríos, no logre controlarme, me salieron mis alas negras. – No dejare que hagas lo que se te plazca.- Le digo mientras me alejo de él. Por desgracia logra tocarme de nuevo en el hombro haciendo que se prenda en llamas.

Lo bueno es que como en este momento tengo mis alas negras puedo soportar este dolor hasta hacerlo casi nulo.

Apago el fuego de mi hombro y veo que ningún solo estudiante esta sorprendido por lo que el hizo, pero si les impresiono que tenga alas negras.

-Así que eres un ángel caído, lo hubieras dicho antes.- Dice el maestro como si fuera algo normal.

¿En que clase de escuela me metiste Sebastian? De seguro por eso fue mas amable de lo normal conmigo, me las pagar cuando venga por mi.

* * *

**Yo: Espero les haya gustado, como me tarde tanto por culpa de mis papas lo hice mas largo de lo que hago normalmente y le puse lemmon! (entusiasmada). Epero les haya gustado el lemmon, trate de mejorarlo, sobre como es que lo hice... sin comentarios.**

**Etsuko: Ven aquí baka! No hullas! ( esta vez tiene un machete enorme)**

**Sebastian: Si me detengo me matas. (riendo)**

**Yo: Bueno, creo que a Etsuko no le gusto la idea de que Sebastian la metiera en esta escuela.**

**Etsuko: Dejen reviews o a ustedes también los hare sufrir. (aura maligna y llena de intimidación)**

**Yo: Onegai! Dejen reviews!... En serio no pregunten por el lemmon.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Ooc**

* * *

**Yo: Aquí esta el próximo capitulo! Me dolió que solo recibí un review (llorando)**

**Etsuko: Al parecer mis amenazas no han sido suficientes. (tomando cuchillo)**

**Sebastian: No creo que eso arregle el problema, tal vez si cambiamos el tipo de despedida.**

**Yo: Iiosh! Hay que intentarlo! (llena de energía)**

**Etsuko: Te recuperas rápido… (gotita en la cabeza)**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Escuela Parte 2**

**Pov. Etsuko**

-¿Así que la pulga es un ángel caído? ¿Quién lo diría?- Dice la chica pelinegra de nuevo.

-Creo que le queda muy bien.- Dice su amiga castaña.

-Eso explica porque actuaba tan amigablemente con ese pelinegro que la trajo aquí.- Empiezan a decir los chicos.

-Vamos chicos, dejen a la señorita Aihara en paz, es su primer día.- Dice el maestro para tranquilizar a los demás.

-De seguro te acostaste con el sensei igual que con el pelinegro para que te tratara mejor.- Vuelve a hablar la pelinegra.

Ya es suficiente, pensaba no matar a nadie en el primer día, una cosa es insultarme, pero inventar algo tan asqueroso como eso.

-¿Qué clase de persona haría algo tan enfermo como eso?- Digo sin pensar mientras mis alas negras son cambiadas por unas blancas.

-Eso es imposible, un ángel caído no puede conservar sus alas blancas!- Dice la amiga castaña de la pelinegra mientras se para.

-Eso es porque Etsuko es diferente a todos esos ángeles inservibles.- Dice el rubio mientras se me acerca.

De pronto vuelvo a empezar a temblar y mis alas desaparecen, se me acabo la energía. Tengo que aprender a controlar cuando me salen las alas.

-Sabia que era mala idea escuchar a Sebastian.- Digo para mi misma sin darme cuenta de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Sebastian? ¿El demonio Sebastian Michaelis?- Pregunta una chica de cabello rojo con trenzas.

-Suficiente chicos, dejen en paz a la señorita Aihara.- Dice el maestro.

-Ya deje de fastidiar sensei.- Dice el rubio mientras le prende fuego y hace que se vuelva cenizas.

-Genial, tendrán que conseguir otro maestro molesto de nuevo.- Dice la pelinegra.

Sera mejor que me sienta en alguna parte de este salón, busco un asiento vacío y me siento en el.

-Disculpa hermosa, pero ese es mi asiento si quieres puedes sentarte sobre mi.- Me dice un chico volteando a ver a mi busto.

-No gracias, prefiero pudrirme.- Le digo mientras me acomodo bien en el asiento.

-Oye, te dije que te quitaras, ese es mi asiento.- Dice el mientras saca una navaja.

Le quito la navaja y se la entierro en la frente.

-Ya no lo es.- Le digo mientras le saco la navaja de la frente y la guardo.

Sorprendentemente después de eso el día se fue rápido y llego la hora de regresar a la mansión de Sebastian.

Al salir a la entrada de la escuela saco la navaja por si alguien más decide fastidiarme.

-Oye linda, que tal si vamos a jugar en el patio de la escuela.- Me dice un chico de cabello castaño con ojos cafés.

-No te preocupes, seremos gentiles contigo.- Dice otro de cabello rubio pintado y con peinado punk.

Los dos se me acercan y el rubio pone su brazo alrededor de mí, estaba a punto de sacar la navaja cuando escucho un carro estacionarse bruscamente y la puerta del carro abriéndose.

-Disculpen, pero no creo que ella quiera perder su tiempo con chiquillos.- Dice Sebastian mientras quita el brazo de aquel rubio.

-¿Y a ti que te interesa?- Dice el rubio volteando a ver al pelinegro y luego retrocediendo al ver sus ojos.

-¿Ese es Sebastian Michaelis?- Comienzan a decir todos los que están afuera, incluyendo a la pelinegra que me irrita tanto.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunta.

-Si, llegaste tarde.- Le digo fríamente y algo irritada.

-Gomene.- Me dice seductoramente mientras me besa en la boca. Solo lo dejare hacer eso ahora para que me dejen en paz los pervertidos de la escuela.

-Así que la pulga se acostó con el demonio Sebastian Michaelis para poder llamar la atención, no me sorprende que seas un ángel caído.- Me dice la pelinegra.

-Si, me he acostado con el demonio Sebastian Michaelis, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- Le digo sin voltearla a ver.

Esa chica ya me harto, si he tenido sexo con Sebastian es asunto mio no de ella, mejor dejárselo en claro desde ahora.

-¿Así que en verdad si lo has hecho?- Me pregunta la pelinegra. Otras personas empiezan a poner atención a la pequeña conversación. Justo en eso me salen mis alas negras y pierdo el control de mi cuerpo.

-Si, y eso es algo que no te interesa, no tengo ningún interés de seguir hablando con una chiquilla virgen que fue rechazada por el hijo de Lucifer, si me disculpas me tengo que ir.- Le digo mientras recupero el control y comienzo a caminar hacia el carro de Sebastian.

La chica enfurece y me lanza otro cuchillo que por suerte Sebastian atrapa con facilidad y lo tira al suelo mientras me guía a mi asiento y el sube al suyo.

-Perdiste el control de tu cuerpo, ¿cierto?- Me pregunta Sebastian.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le pregunto un poco sonrojada por lo que dije sobre acostarme con Sebastian.

-El aura que desprendías en ese momento era de una persona diferente. Es algo normal en los ángeles caídos, ya que al pasar tiempo en el infierno una parte de ellos se vuelve como un demonio. Me imagino que esa parte de ti es la que conserva tus recuerdos.- Me dice.

-Así que era eso.- Digo mientras volteo hacia la ventana.

-Supongo que meterte a una escuela no fue tan buena idea.- Dice con su sonrisa fastidiosa.

-Ahora que me lo recuerdas, ¿porque me metiste a una escuela donde los estudiantes saben sobre los ángeles y demonios?- Le pregunto con ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Ahh, eso.- Me dice tratando de evitar responder.

-Sebastian.- Le digo ya irritada.

-Pues pensé que seria mejor que estuvieras en una escuela donde no tuvieras que ocultarte, por cierto, ¿dijiste algo sobre el hijo de Lucifer a esa chica no?- Me pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Si, al parecer el esta en mi salón.- Le digo.

Aprieta con más fuerza el volante y hace una pequeña mueca de enojo. A él tampoco le agrada mucho por lo que veo.

-Ya veo.- Me dice.

Después de eso el camino de regreso a la mansión fue callado, ninguno de los dos teníamos humor como para hablar de algo.

-Ya llegamos.- Me dice mientras estaciona el carro.

Se baja del carro y me abre la puerta dejándome salir.

-¿Te encargaron tarea?- Me pregunta mientras entramos a la mansión.

-No, Jigoku mato al sensei y los demás no quisieron terminar igual así que nos dieron todo el día libre.- Le digo mientras dejo mi mochila en el piso.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos tiempo para hacerlo.- Me dice mientras me carga a la habitación y me deja en la cama.

-¿Ahora mismo?- Le pregunto, nunca lo he visto de esta forma tan forzosa, ¿será por lo que paso con Jigoku?

Comienza a quitarme el uniforme rápidamente y me deja desnuda ante el, se desabrocha el pantalón y saca su pene, sin dudarlo lo mete adentro de mi. Esta vez es diferente a las anteriores, esta demasiado agitado. Tengo que calmarlo. En un solo movimiento hago que el este debajo de mi, Me acerco a su rostro y lo beso de forma gentil.

-Calma, no tienes que estar preocupado por nada, ni por ese Jigoku.- Le digo.

-¿Cómo supiste?- Me pregunta un poco sorprendido.

-Te conozco.- Le digo mientras lo vuelvo a besar, esta vez mis alas blancas son las que salen, que extraño, siempre salen mis alas negras cuando voy a tener sexo con Sebastian, me pregunto porque.

Sebastian comienza a besar mi cuello y luego le da pequeñas mordidas. Después de esto vuelve a meter su pene adentro de mí de forma más gentil, comienza a moverse lentamente y luego a una velocidad normal. Esta vez no contengo mis gemidos. No pensaba quedarme atrás así que me acerque a su oreja y la empecé a lamer y darle pequeñas mordidas. En eso el vuelve a hacer que yo este debajo de él y continuamos como si nada. Cada vez sentía mas ganas de besarlo así que lo hice. El corresponde al beso instantáneamente y mete su lengua en mi boca.

-Vaya, quien diría que fueras tan pervertida Etsuko.-Escucho la voz de Jigoku.

Al momento de escuchar su voz comienzo a temblar, Sebastian se da cuenta de esto y me abraza haciendo que me calme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto molesta.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué tal me quedo? No tenia planeado el lemmon pero espero les guste.**

**Etsuko: Alice (aura demoniaca)**

**Yo: ¿H-hi? (asustada)**

**Etsuko: Dime que hace ese idiota de Jigoku aquí! (ahorcándome)**

**Yo: Sebastian, tasukete!**

**Sebastian: Gomenasai Alice, demmo yo también estoy enojado por eso. (tratando de no golpearme)**

**Jigoku: No hay necesidad de ponerse tan tensos por mí, sé que le gusto a Etsuko pero no tienen que ponerse nerviosos todos. Alice me dejo estar aquí porque también me ama, ¿nee Alice? **

**Yo y Etsuko: BAKA! (golpeando a Jigoku al mismo tiempo en la cabeza)**

**Sebastian: No entiendo para que metes a Jigoku a el fic, solo causa problemas.**

**Jigoku: Que, ¿tienes miedo que te quite a Etsuko?**

**Etsuko: Urusai Jigoku! Sebastian tiene razón solo causas problemas y matare a Alice por meterte en el fic.**

**Yo: Gomenasai! Pero si no agregaba a alguien que causara problemas el fic se volveria muy aburrido. A mi tampoco me agrada Jigoku.**

**Jigoku: Oye! Eso es grosero, yo sé que las chicas me aman y me quieren violar.**

**Yo: (golpeando a Jigoku) dejen reviews por favor! Si llego a los 30 reviews subiré un dibujo de como se vería Etsuko hecho por mi, y no es por ser presumida pero soy muy buena dibujando.**

**Etsuko: Tambien gracias a 1995 por ser la unica en darme un review, enserio, y las demas de ustedes se atreven a llamarse lectoras, que decepcion.**

**Yo: Etsuko! No seas tan cruel con las demas, a mi tambien me entristece pero estoy segura que tuvieron una razon.**

**Etsuko: Como sea, dejen reviews esta vez, onegai, la ultima vez que casi nadie dejo tuve que soportar a Alice con sus lloriqueos y paranoias **


	11. Capitulo 10

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Oc**

* * *

**Yo: Hola a todos! Ya regrese con otro capitulo, enserio que algunos de ustedes me han preocupado mucho por no mandar reviews.**

**Jigoku: De seguro los aburriste ya con tu fic.**

**Etsuko: Urusai! Su historia no es aburrida!**

**Sebastian: Tal vez ya no mandan reviews porque ya no lo leen.**

**Yo: Osea que estoy saludando a nadie! TT-TT**

**Etsuko: Bueno, todavía nos tienes a nosotros, nee.**

**Yo: Cierto. (secando lagrimas)**

**Sebastian: Además Alice, no olvides que hay posibilidad de que lleguen mas reviews con este capitulo.**

**Yo: Cierto!**

**Jigoku: No creo que pase.**

**Etsuko: Urusai! (golpeándolo en la cabeza)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Jigoku=Infierno **

**Pov. Etsuko**

-Me aburrí y decidí venir a que me entretuvieras, quien diría que te encontraría haciendo cosas tan sucias con un demonio.- Me dice mientras se sienta en el piso.

-Es de mala educación entrar a casa de otros sin su consentimiento, Jigoku.- Sebastian dice su nombre con odio.

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba hablar de ti, la última vez que se escucho de ti fue cuando tenías un contrato con Ciel Phantomhive.- Le dice.

Noto que a Sebastian le molesto que dijera ese nombre, ¿será que le tenía afecto?

-Jigoku, sal de aquí ya, ¿sabe Lucifer que estas aquí?- Le pregunto asumiendo que la respuesta es no.

-De acuerdo, me voy, te veré en clase mañana.- Me dice desapareciendo.

Como odio a ese chico, Sebastian puede ser fastidioso, pero él me saca de quicio. Ya veo porque le pusieron Jigoku.

-De verdad estoy lamentando haberte metido a esa escuela.- Me dice un poco irritado.

-Solo será por lo que queda del año escolar, después de eso no lo veré nunca más si es que dios tiene piedad de mí.- Digo tratando de reconfortarme a mi mas que a Sebastian.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que vayas a dormir.- Me dice.

-Pero todavía es muy temprano.- Le digo reprochando. -¿No me puedo dormir en la clase mejor?- Le pregunto.

Sebastian suelta una pequeña risa y luego se acerca a mi y me despeina un poco como si fuera una niñita, lo cual me hace sonrojarme como tomate.

-Duérmete ya.- Me dice mientras me recuesta y me arropa.

-Arigatou.- Le digo en voz baja cuando termina de arroparme.

-No es nada.- Me dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?- Le digo ya un poco soñolienta.

-Solo me encargare de arreglar unos papeles y luego vendré a dormir contigo, estaré en el cuarto de al lado.- Me dice mientras sale del cuarto.

-Bueno, oyasumi.- Le digo mientras me acuesto de lado.

-Oyasumi.- Me dice mientras cierra la puerta.

Sera mejor que me duerma ya, luego los estudiantes se aprovecharan de mí si me duermo en clase, en especial Jigoku. Me da un escalofrió con solo pensar en su nombre. Me pregunto que tiene que ver con mi pasado.

En eso mi parte demoniaca me hablo.

_Podríamos averiguarlo fácilmente si lo seducimos. _

Seria muy arriesgado hacer eso, además, el solo pensar en eso me da asco.

_Como tú quieras._

Después de eso el sueño se apodero de mi cuerpo haciéndome dormir.

* * *

**Pov. Jigoku**

-¡Jigoku! ¿Por qué saliste sin permiso de la mansión?- Me dice el fastidioso de mi padre.

-Estaba aburrido, solo salí por un rato. No tienes que ser tan amargado viejo.- Le digo mientras subo las escaleras de vidrio.

-¡Jigoku! No he terminado de hablar contigo.- Me grita de lejos, que escandaloso es.

-Pero yo si, ahora deja de gritarme eres molesto.- Le digo mientras me meto a mi cuarto.

Enserio que todos en esta mansión tienen que aprender a relajarse de vez en cuando, después de todo se supone que estamos aquí para romper las reglas que dios creo, no entiendo porque se pone tan molesto solo porque salí un momento a divertirme.

Oh bueno, mañana veré a Etsuko, ella me mantendrá entretenido. No tengo ganas de dormir aquí, mejor me voy por la ventana.

Me dirijo hacia la ventana grande que tengo y la abro para luego saltar hacia el árbol que esta enseguida de la ventana y salirme a la calle. Tal vez me pelee con algún matón o algo, después de eso buscare alguna chica de por ahí y acostarme con ella para luego irme de ahí y dormirme en un árbol por algún parque.

* * *

**Pov. Etsuko**

Al despertarme eran las 4:07 am, todavía faltaba mucho para la escuela, ahora que me doy cuenta, Sebastian no esta aquí. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de enseguida y me encuentro a Sebastian dormido en una silla recargándose en un escritorio. Me dirijo a mi cuarto por una colcha y luego vuelvo a ese cuarto y le pongo la colcha a Sebastian, luego le dará un resfriado.

Regreso a mi cuarto y entro al baño para darme una ducha. Después de eso me seco el pelo y noto que mi pelo decidió ser rebelde hoy, me hago media coleta de lado y salgo del baño para meterme al closet y ponerme mi uniforme rápido. Al salir del closet me fijo en el reloj para ver que hora es y resulta que ya son las 6:50, bajo las escaleras corriendo y me dirijo a la cocina. (Jeje, gomenasai, olvide decir que el cuarto de Etsuko esta en el segundo piso.) Tomo una rebanada de pan con mantequilla y le escribo una nota a Sebastian diciendo que me fui a la escuela mientras me como el pan, dejo la nota en la mesa y salgo de la mansión corriendo. Según lo recuerdo la escuela estaba a 7 minutos manejando, si corro llego en 8, suficiente como para llegar al salón antes que el maestro que toque.

Comienzo a correr y por alguna razón no siento cansancio, corro mas rápido y sigo igual, supongo que es porque no soy humana, bueno, si continuo en este paso llego en un minuto, que suerte tengo.

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela dejo de correr y continuo caminando hasta entrar a la escuela y meterme a mi salón, al abrir la puerta alguien me lanza un cuchillo que atrapo, esta vez lo apuntaron a mi ojo, volteo a ver quien fue para enterarme que fue esa chica de pelo negro de nuevo, veo que le tiene afecto a los cuchillos. Lo clavo en una pared y me siento en el asiento de la persona que había matado ayer.

-Yo, Etsuko.- Escucho a Jigoku decirme. (se refiere al yo que a veces usan en el anime los chicos para saludar)

Rayos, eso fue mas rápido de lo que me gustaría, esperaba que me hablara en receso o en la salida, demonios, tendré que soportarlo desde tan temprano.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le digo un poco molesta, no puedo evitar enojarme cada vez que lo veo.

-¡Oye pulga, no le hables así!- Me dice la pelinegra.

-Disculpa, pero no recuerdo que alguien te haya pedido tu opinión, no ando de buenas hoy así que te recomiendo que si valoras tu vida te calles.- Le dije amenazadoramente sacando mis alas negras.

De inmediato se volteo con cara de enojo y dejo de molestar.

-No es bueno que estés enojada desde tan temprano Etsuko, es malo para tu salud.- Me dice Jigoku mientras se acerca a mi.

Mi cuerpo quiere temblar, pero no lo dejare. Si dejo que eso pase creerá que le tengo miedo, en vez de eso mejor continuo viéndolo a los ojos con disgusto.

_¿Porque simplemente no matas a todos aquí y terminamos con esto eh?_

Si hago eso tendré que lidiar con Lucifer por matar a su único hijo, y no quiero verlo. Hará que recuerde cosas que tal vez no quiera recordar. ¿Y desde cuando hablo con mi parte demoniaca?

_Es una buena pregunta, pero por ahora déjame a mi los problemas, te ahorrare molestias._

De acuerdo, pero no mates a nadie por favor.

_Bueno, pero no te prometo que no matare a esa pelinegra._

-Ahh.- Mi cuerpo se comienza a estirar mientras mis ojos se vuelven rojos. –Que bien se siente salir.- Le decimos mi parte demoniaca y yo.

Ya no soy yo quien controla mi cuerpo, la que tiene el control es mi parte demoniaca.

-¿Así que tu no eres Etsuko?- Nos pregunta Jigoku.

-Oh, que chico tan listo- Le decimos con sarcasmo, incluso mi voz suena diferente al dejar que mi parte demoniaca tome control.

-Al fin alguien que no me aburra.- Nos dice Jigoku mientras nos toma de la cintura.

-Lo siento chico bonito, pero no tienes permiso de tocarme.- Le decimos mientras lo alejamos de nosotras.

-Muy mal, no debes de ser tan desobediente, tendré que castigarte.- Nos dice mientras nos toca la espalda y hace que nos arda toda la espalda como si estuviera en llamas, en ese mismo momento vuelvo a tomar control de mi cuerpo.

-Y creí que dejar que tomara control de mi cuerpo me ahorraría molestias.- Digo mas para mi que para Jigoku.-Creo que me equivoque.- continuo diciendo mientras mis alas negras desaparecen y saco un libro de la escuela para luego comenzar a leerlo.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes pulga.- Escucho a la pelinegra. –Veo que es mas fácil domarte de lo que parece.- Me dice como si fuera alguna clase de bestia.

-¿Domarme?- Le pregunto sarcásticamente. –Eres graciosa chiquilla.- Le digo riéndome un poco de sus palabras, haciendo que ella se enfade.

-Vaya vaya, esta clase es muy escandalosa.- Dice una voz familiar de afuera del salón mientras abre la puerta.

Todos se quedan callados al ver a nadie menos que a Sebastian con traje y maletín.

-¿El demonio Sebastian Michaelis? ¿Qué hace aquí?- Escucho a unos chicos decirse entre si.

-Buen día a todos, ya que el señor Jigoku mato al ultimo maestro, de ahora en adelante yo seré su maestro de historia.- Dice Sebastian.

¡QUEEEEEE! ¿Cómo que el será mi maestro de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué no trabajaba en el bajo mundo? Voy a matar a ese demonio nada mas tengo oportunidad.

* * *

**Yo: Y bueno, lo siguiente vendrá en el siguiente capi.**

**Etsuko: Estoy comenzando a creer que escribes esto solo para hacerme sufrir. (gotita en la cabeza)**

**Sebastian: Y al parecer te encanta hacer que cambie de trabajo a cada rato. (gotita en la cabeza)**

**Yo: Jeje, es que es divertido jugar con sus personajes. **

**Jigoku: No olviden dejar reviews chicas.**

**Yo: Etto, creo que si tú se los dices no lo harán ya que no les agradas a algunas jeje, Sebastian, ¿podrías hacerlo tú?**

**Sebastian: Dejen reviews, onegai, my ladies (guiñando el ojo y usando voz sexy)**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Oc**

* * *

**Yo: Hola a todos! Ya regrese con otro capi!**

**Etsuko: Diles las malas noticias de una vez.**

**Yo: Que mala Etsuko! Bueno, por desgracia no podre subir mas capítulos hasta el regreso a la escuela porque me castigaron! TT-TT**

**Etsuko: Te lo merecías, si no te hubieras portado mal en tu casa todavía estarías feliz por los reviews que nos llegaron.**

**Yo: Lo se, ohh y gracias a todos por enviar reviews!**

**Sebastian: Pronto llegaremos a los 30 reviews.**

**Jigoku: Bueno, ya los estamos aburriendo, mejor comencemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Sebastian mi sensei! **

**Pov. Etsuko**

Me pare de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia Sebastian, mis puños estaban cerrados y trataba de contener mi sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian?- Le pregunte en frente de el sin importarme que los demás me estuvieran viendo.

-Señorita Etsuko, debería de tomar su asiento, durante la escuela solo soy un maestro mas.- Me dice con una sonrisa de las tantas que tiene, esta sonrisa en particular me irrita mucho.

-Hai, sensei.- Le digo regresando a mi asiento.

-Comencemos con la clase.- Dice dirigiéndose a toda la clase con una sonrisa.

Sebastian es impresionante, explica todo como si estuviera redactando lo que ve. Aunque es muy probable que el haya estado en algunos sucesos históricos. Aun así, se ve tan, perfecto. ¡Pero que cosas pienso! Solo es bueno porque es un demonio, enserio que cada vez mas me sorprendo a mi misma con mis pensamientos.

-Señorita Etsuko, ¿esta prestando atención a la clase?- Me pregunta Sebastian con esa sonrisa que me irrita.

-Hai, hablaba del último emperador de china.- Le digo aun un poco distraída.

-Bueno, como decía…- Y continuo con su explicación.

La clase de Sebastian se me hizo muy rápida, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue cuando me regaño y ahora ya se acabó la clase.

-Los veré mañana.- Dice sonriendo mientras se va.

Después de su clase me la pase merodeando la escuela. Las clases se me hacían muy aburridas así que me salía del salón a cada rato.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando escuche pasos detrás de mí.

-Oye linda, ¿que haces aquí?- Me pregunta Jigoku.

-Camino.- Le contesto.

-Muy graciosa.- Me dice aun siguiéndome.

Esto no me da buena espina, mejor apresuro mi paso. Pero él todavía me esta siguiendo, a este paso me va a atrapar.

Y tal como pensé lo hizo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto enojada.

-Eso lo descubrirás en un momento.- Me dice al oído. Esto hace que un escalofrió recorra mi espalda.

En eso alguien lo aleja de mí y lo tira contra el piso.

-¡Sebastian!- Digo un poco sorprendida.

-Enserio que eres muy buena para meterte en problemas con los chicos, si no te conociera diría que ese es tu único talento.- Me dice sonriendo de nuevo, como me molesta esa sonrisa.

-Urusai.- Le digo en voz baja pero molesta.

-Sera mejor que regreses a tu clase, lo mismo va para usted, Jigoku.- Nos dice con un poco de odio dirigido a Jigoku.

-Sebastian.- Lo llamo antes de irme.

-¿Si señorita Etsuko?- Me pregunta de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

-Arigatou.- Le digo en voz baja.

-No hay de que.- Me dice sonriendo de nuevo.

Ahh, ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?

* * *

**Yo: Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Jigoku: Pero lo hiciste muy corto.**

**Etsuko: Si no estuviera castigada lo haría mas largo.**

**Yo: Jeje, gomene.**

**Etsuko: Así que por lo mismo tal vez se tarde mas en subir mi dibujo aun llegando a los 30 reviews.**

**Yo: Pero para compensarlos les pondré una pequeña comedia de nosotros. **

**Etsuko: Genial, no puedo estar mas feliz por ser usada de nuevo como medio de entretenimiento.**

**Yo: Ay Etsuko, no seas tan aguafiestas.**

* * *

_Yo: ¿¡QUE HAGO!? ¿¡QUE HAGO!? *corriendo de lado a otro*_

_Etsuko: ¡DEJA DE CORRER! *golpeándome en la cabeza y con nervio saltado*_

_Yo: ¡Eso duele Etsuko!_

_Sebastian: ¿Qué pasa aquí? _

_Yo: ¡NO SE QUE HACER SEBASTIAN! ¡ROMPI EL ESPEJO DE JIGOKU! ¡ME VA A MATAR!_

_Etsuko: Solo a ti se te ocurre romper su espejo, enserio que eres una baka._

_Jigoku: ¡QUIEN ROMPIO MI ESPEJO! *gritando mientras sostiene su espejo roto y saliendo llamas de él._

_Yo: ¡Sebastian! ¡Tasukete! *huyendo de Jigoku y llorando*_

_Sebastian: Asegúrate de no manchar nada de sangre a fuego Jigoku. _

_Yo: ¡SEBASTIAN MALO! _

_Etsuko: ¡DEJEN DE CORRER! *sosteniéndonos a mi y a Jigoku de las cabezas y con vena saltada*_

_Yo: ¡Demmo! ¡Él me va a matar si me detengo!_

_Etsuko: ¡DEJA DE GRITAR QUE ME PRODUCES DOLOR DE CABEZA! ¡Y TU JIGOKU DEJA DE QUERER MATARLA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MUCHO DESORDEN! ¡QUIENES CREEN QUE TIENEN QUE LIMPIAR TODO DESPUÉS! ¡MEJOR PONGANSE A LIMPIAR LA CASA! ¡NUNCA HACEN NADA! *golpeándonos*_

_Yo: Etsuko da miedo cuando se enoja. *llorando silenciosamente*_

_Jigoku: Tienes razón._

_Sebastian: ¡OH, UN GATITO! *recogiendo un gatito que sale de la nada*_

_Etsuko: ¡URUSAI! ¡SACA EL GATO DE AQUÍ! *asustando a Sebastian y al gato*_

_Yo/Jigoku/Sebastian: Etsuko da miedo cuando se enoja. *sentados en una esquina oscura depresivos y con lagrimas en los ojos*_

* * *

**Yo: Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: Dejen reviews onegai.**** *guiñando el ojo y usando voz sexy* **


	13. Disculpen

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Oc**

* * *

**Yo: Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? **

**Jigoku: No.**

**Yo: Urusai, no te digo a ti, le digo a los lectores.**

**Etsuko: ¿Y ese milagro que regresas?**

**Yo: Mi castigo termino! (saltando de felicidad)**

**Sebastian: ¿Y que escribirá esta vez?**

**Yo: Que bueno que preguntes! Este será el penúltimo capitulo!**

**Etsuko/Sebastian/Jigoku: EHH!?**

**Yo: No tienen que gritar.**

**Jigoku: ¿Cómo que lo vas a terminar?, si apenas empecé a salir en el fic!**

**Etsuko: Al fin, ya me había cansado de salir en el fic.**

**Sebastian: Oh bueno, fue lindo mientras duro.**

**Yo: Pero no importa! Por ahora hay que aprovechar lo que nos queda de tiempo juntos.**

**Jigoku: Bueno, suficiente con esta charla sin sentido, al capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Memoria Recuperada**

**Pov. Etsuko**

Ha pasado una semana desde que entre a la escuela, no ha pasado nada interesante desde que Sebastian se hizo mi maestro.

Voy caminando por el pasillo de la escuela cuando de pronto siento ser observada por alguien, al voltear atrás de mi veo a un hombre de cabello gris largo, su flequillo le cubría los ojos, traía una camisa negra y un pantalón negro, creo que me viene siguiendo.

Me detengo y el hombre se detiene también, definitivamente me venia siguiendo.

-¿Necesita algo?- Le pregunto un poco molesta.

-Así que en verdad eres tú, vaya que haz cambiado desde la última vez que te vi cuando aun eras un ángel.-

-¿Te conozco?- Le pregunto extrañada.

-¿Así que perdiste la memoria?, ya veo, bueno yo soy Undertaker, solías pedirme información sobre asesinatos paranormales cuando eras un ángel.-

_Undertaker, un shinigami muy poderoso. Sebastian lo conoce también._

-¿Sabes como podría recuperar la memoria?-

-Puede que si, puede que no, todo depende si me puedes dar lo que quiero. Vamos querida angelito, dame eso, dame la mejor risa.-

¿Risa? ¿A que se refiere?

_Quiere que lo hagas reír._

-De acuerdo.- Le digo mientras me acerco a su oído y le digo algo.

El comienza a reírse como loco, se cae al piso y sigue riéndose mientras rueda en el piso.

-Ah, eso fue muy cómico, ¿de donde sacas todas esas cosas?-

-Eso no importa. Entonces, ¿sabes como puedo recordar?-

-Si, es algo muy simple realmente, solo tienes que querer recordar.-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No recuerdas porque no quieres, necesitas querer recordar para poder hacerlo.- Me dice mientras se va caminando mientras se come una galleta para perro.

¿Con que querer recordar eh?

Estuve pensando en eso durante todo el día, pero no pude recordar nada, ¿a que se refería a que no quería recordar?

_Eso es simple, olvidaste todo por voluntad propia, eso significa que no quieres recordar algo._

En eso me quede en shock. Es verdad, olvide porque quise, eso significa que también puedo recordar si quiero, sin importar que tenga que recordar cosas desagradables.

En eso todos los recuerdos regresaron a mi.

_**Flashback**_

_Era un día hermoso en el cielo, todos los ángeles me respetaban a pesar de ser mujer, mi hermoso cabello estaba en una trenza que tenia un lazo de oro entre el trenzado. Traía puesto un vestido largo blanco con un cinturón dorado y mis alas blancas se veían perfectas como siempre. En ese entonces solo tenia 11 años. _

_Acababa de regresar de la tierra después de cumplir una orden de Dios, cuando de pronto escuche la voz de Dios._

_-Etsuko, como sabrás, la Tierra ha estado en caos total últimamente por culpa de los demonios, hay contratos con demonios en todas partes del mundo y cada vez van empeorando, esto se debe a que Lucifer ha tenido un hijo.-_

_-¿Un hijo?-_

_-Así es querida mía, Lucifer ofreció hacer que los demonios dejaran de hacer contratos con los humanos si le daba uno de mis mejores ángeles, no puedo arriesgarme a perder ningún ángel varón, así que tú tendrás que ir.-_

_-Pero Dios, creí que le era necesaria, ¿acaso no le soy de utilidad?-_

_-Si, pero eres remplazable.-_

_-¡Pero!-_

_-Alexiel, llévate a Etsuko de aquí, llévala con Lucifer.-_

_-Si.- Decía mientras salía de la nada y tomaba mi brazo y me comenzaba a llevar._

_-Alexiel, asegúrate que todos pienses que ella peco.- _

_-Si.-_

_Cuando llegamos a donde estaba Lucifer todo estaba oscuro, solo podía ver sus ojos. _

_-Así que Dios nos ofreció a la ángel sagrada Etsuko, obviamente no quiso perder a ninguno de sus ángeles así que nos envía a su única ángel.- Se burlaba Lucifer de mi. Le di una mirada de pocos amigos y se detuvo sorprendido, era la primera vez en la historia que un ángel daba ese tipo de miradas, mucho menos de mí, que siempre sonreía y tenía una mirada llena de bondad, ahora solo sentía odio y rechazo._

_-Bueno Lucifer-sama, como lo prometí, conseguí que Dios le diera un ángel, espero este satisfecho con mi trabajo.- Le dice Alexiel mientras se arrodilla ante el. Lo volteé a ver sorprendida, pero luego lo vi con odio puro, un aura diabólica salía de mí._

_-Maldito, así que fuiste tú el que hiciste que terminara así.- Dije llena de odio, ni yo misma reconocía mi voz, nunca antes había sonado así. _

_-¿Sorprendida?- Me decía con voz burlona._

_-Jigoku, ven acá, te tengo un regalo.- Lucifer dijo._

_-Así que esta es la famosa Etsuko, es increíble que Dios no la haya dado, en verdad hiciste un buen trabajo Alexiel.- Decía un chico rubio de mi edad con ojos de fuego mientras sostenía mi barbilla y mi cara cambiaba a una confundida e inocente._

_-Tenga cuidado Jigoku-san, a pesar de ser tan joven y lucir inocente es muy peligrosa.- Le dice Alexiel al chico. Pero era un poco tarde, ya le había hecho una cortada en su brazo con un cuchillo que siempre llevaba conmigo._

_Trate de irme de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible, pero en eso sentí un dolor horrible, me detuve de inmediato y me senté en el suelo tratando de evitar gritar de dolor, sentía que estaba prendida en llamas, todo me dolía._

_-No debiste hacer eso querida.- Me dice el chico mientras se me acercaba. Todavía me dolía todo, pero aun así me pare rápidamente y comencé a correr de él sin parar._

_-Como es que sigue corriendo, debería estar paralizada por el dolor.- Le decía Lucifer a Alexiel._

_-A pesar de que se vea tan frágil, ella es muy fuerte en todos los sentidos, hasta los mejores ángeles la respetan mucho por eso.-_

_Ya no aguantaba más, estaba agotada, había corrido demasiado, había logrado perderlo, pero no sabía como salir del lugar. En eso me caí al piso después de tropezarme con mis pies y termine en el piso. Después escuche una pequeña risa burlona que venia de adelante. Voltee a ver si era Jigoku y suspire de alivio cuando vi que era alguien más. Era un hombre de veintialgo de cabello negro y ojos rojos, estaba vestido de mayordomo._

_-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunta aun riendo._

_Le mande una mirada asesina pero el continuo riendo. Me pare y al ver que mi trenza era un desastre me solté el pelo._

_-Rayos, de tanto correr mi pelo se hizo un desastre.- digo para mi misma mientras me acomodo el pelo.-Y si, estoy bien, por ahora al menos.- digo lo ultimo en voz baja._

_**Fin de Flashback y comienzo de otro Flashback**_

_Por desgracia me habían atrapado y Jigoku me castigo. Después de eso paso un tiempo y me entere de que el hombre que se había reído de mi se llamaba Sebastian. Cuando podía hablaba con el ya que era mejor que estar con Jigoku. También me había acostumbrado perfectamente a realizar todas mis acciones a oscuras ya que en este lugar no había luz. Después de un tiempo Sebastian y yo comenzamos a salir a pesar de la diferencia de edades enorme que había, me había acostumbrado a besar y a ser besada. Todo iba bien, si se le podía llamar así, pero luego paso algo._

_Un día Jigoku se me acerco e intento besarme, yo no lo deje y él se molesto mucho. Pero esta vez no uso su poder, en vez de eso me lanzo a una pared y después puso mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza mientras se me acercaba a la boca y me beso. Estaba llorando pero el tenia sus labios en los míos y no los soltaba por nada. De pronto rompió el beso._

_-No me importa si no quieres, tú eres mía y punto.-_

_Yo me sentía demasiado mal, estaba llena de odio y de dolor de nuevo, y para empeorarlo después de eso el me obligo a entrar a su cuarto y me desvistió completamente, vio todo mi cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar mis partes intimas, me sentía asqueada. Después de eso él se fue y me dejo ahí en su cuarto, lamentándome sola en un rincón._

_Ya no podía más, quería olvidar todo, absolutamente todo, incluso la hermosa sonrisa de Sebastian y los días felices cuando aun era un ángel. Quería irme de aquí y comenzar de nuevo como alguien más._

_Y así lo hice._

_Logre escabullirme de ese lugar y llegue a la Tierra, di con una pareja de ricos y ellos me adoptaron fingiendo ser mis verdaderos padres después de que me obligue a olvidar todo. Yo me obligue a creer que era humana y que ellos en verdad eran mis padres, pero hubo algo que no pude cambiar, y fue ese odio que sentía, el odio se apodero de mi y me volvió en una persona que no era. _

_**Fin de Flashback**_

-Así que fue eso.- Me dije a mi misma.

De pronto llego Sebastian y me vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Etsuko, ¿que te pasa?- Me pregunta preocupado.

-Sebastian.- dije en voz baja. Ahora que lo recuerdo siento la necesidad de que el me reconforte.

Al parecer me leyó la mente porque me abrazo.

-Así que recordaste, perdón por no decirte nada antes.- Me dice acariciando mi pelo.

-Baka.- Le digo en voz baja mientras le regreso el abrazo.

* * *

**Yo: Y ese es el capi.**

**Jigoku: Al fin, te habías tardado una eternidad.**

**Etsuko: Alice, te voy a matar cuando termines el fic (queriendo matarme con la mirada)**

**Sebastian: Si haces eso no podrás leer los próximos fics que haga, y si no los puedes leer no podrás disfrutar ver a los demás occs sufriendo.**

**Etsuko: Tienes razón, bueno la dejare vivir solo por eso.**

**Yo: Etsuko, eres una tsundere.**

**Etsuko: URUSAI! (golpeándome) ya hicieron que me doliera la cabeza de nuevo.**

**Yo: Bueno, de seguro ya se aburrieron de leer esto, Sebastian.**

**Sebastian: Hai, dejen reviews onegai (pose seductora y con rosa en la boca)**

**Etsuko: De donde saca todas esas cosas. (con gotita en la cabeza)**


	14. Capitulo 12

**Advertencia:** Puede contener escenas sangrientas. Amor-Odio. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pertenece al author Yana Toboso, pero Aihara Etsuko si me pertenece (el nombre es Etsuko y el apellido es Aihara por si se llegan a confundir)** Sebastian x Oc**

* * *

**Etsuko: Porque no haz subido el ultimo capitulo aun! (apuntando un cuchillo a mi garganta)**

**Yo: Wah no me mates! (asustada) si me matas no podre subirlo nunca**

**Sebastian: Además seria muy difícil quitar su sangre del tapete. (sonriendo)**

**Jigoku: (conteniendo la risa)**

**Yo: Que malo Sebastian! Bueno ya no les quito tiempo, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Final Feliz**

**Pov. Etsuko**

-En verdad eres un baka.- Le dije sin separarme de él.

-Gomene.- Me dice mientras me quita las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Así que recordaste, esto se esta poniendo divertido.- Escuche la voz de Jigoku y de inmediato se pararon las lagrimas y fueron cambiadas por mis alas negras, mi cara reflejaba odio y repugnancia. Ya no le tendría miedo, ya no era una niña, aparte, tengo a Sebastian ahora. Lo volteé a ver a los ojos directamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunte haciendo notar mi enojo.

-¿No es obvio?- Dice mientras para de reír y de pronto se pone serio. –Te quiero a ti.- Dice de manera perversa. Sebastian muestra por un breve momento su enojo y luego vuelve poner su cara neutral.

-Lo lamento, pero si le hace algo, tendré que matarlo.- Le dice Sebastian sonriendo con su sonrisa de siempre, esto me produjo hasta a mi un pequeño escalofrió.

-¿Es un reto?- Dice Jigoku mientras sostiene una llama.

-Tal vez.- Le responde Sebastian sonriendo con cinismo.

De pronto estos dos comenzaron a pelear, Jigoku lanzando llamas y Sebastian esquivándolos hábilmente mientras lanzaba cuchillos de plata. Así que por eso no los encontraba. Ambos estaban peleando a una velocidad inhumana.

Sebastian le alcanzo a hacer una cortada en el brazo derecho a Jigoku haciendo que parara el fuego por un segundo. Sebastian tomo ventaja de esto y le clavo tres cuchillos en el pecho y luego uno en la cabeza.

-Que patético me veo así, la sangre definitivamente no me hace verme guapo.- Dijo antes de caer al piso.

En eso escuche la voz de Dios, esto en verdad me sorprendió.

-Etsuko, oficialmente eres ahora un ángel caído por los pecados siguientes: asesinar, mentir y tener relaciones íntimas con un demonio. Ya nunca mas podrás utilizar tus alas blancas.- Me dijo mientras desaparecía igual que mis alas blancas.

-No creí volver a escuchar su voz de nuevo.-

-Bueno, ya que ya no tienes alas blancas, ya no me interesas.- Dice dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

En ese momento me quede en shock, ni siquiera pude enojarme.

En eso se paro y volteo a verme.

-Es broma.- Me dice sonriendo y luego guiñándome el ojo.

En es momento me sentí tan enojada, mi cara se puso roja del enojo.

-¡Sebastian!- Le grite enojada mientras tomaba uno de los cuchillos de plata y lo comencé a perseguir.

-Enserio que no entiendo como es que un hentai y baka como él me puede gustar, pero bueno, así es el amor.- Pensé mientras sonreí un poco y seguía persiguiendo a Sebastian.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo!** **Espero que les haya gustado! Se salió mucho del tema original pero creo que quedo bien. Y bueno, como les prometí, aquí esta el dibujo de Etsuko. Nos leemos en mi próximo fic si quieren claro. Por favor dejen reviews!**

_*****ENTREN AQUÍ PARA VER EL DIBUJO*****_

_** u/0/photos/114233797734403698306/albums/5793442115655822145  
**_


End file.
